


Errare humanum est

by TheRisingValkyrie



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: AU, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Corvo-cenrtic, Emily-centric, Everyone Needs A Hug, Heavy Angst, High Chaos Emily Kaldwin, Low Chaos Corvo Attano, Low Chaos Daud (Dishonored), M/M, Past Corvo Attano/Jessamine Kaldwin, Self-Hatred, soft!Корво, Дауд страдает и ненавидит себя, Заслуживает ли лучшего Дауд?, Корво заслуживает лучшего, Корво страдает и просто хочет чтобы все закончилось, У ВСЕХ, Эмили НЕНАВИДИТ Дауда, Эмили заслуживает лучшего, боже мне так больно почему мои любимки должны страдать..., в угоду сюжета конечно, и у нее есть на это полное право, надеетесь на хороший конец?, перманентное чувство вины, таймлайн второго дизонорда, хаха
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2020-03-26 07:23:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19001086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRisingValkyrie/pseuds/TheRisingValkyrie
Summary: Когда-то Дауд позволил Корво не сойти с ума одному, и Корво был уверен, что никогда больше его не увидит. Но жизнь, к сожалению или к счастью, не всегда отвечает ожиданиям.AU в каноне:Эмили и Корво спасаются из дворца, сбегая от Далилы, а Меган оказывается не единственной обитательницей корабля.





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

> Опубликовано также здесь: https://ficbook.net/readfic/8273674/21080462  
> Вместо описания: https://twitter.com/Stern_Ritter_U/status/1134687987504177157

Корво

 ****  
  
Стоило Корво увидеть дочь — живую, целую — пружину напряжения в груди отпустило так резко, что он едва сумел вдохнуть. Ноги стали ватными, голова страшно гудела. Корво прижимал Эмили к себе, ткнувшись носом в растрепанные волосы своей императрицы, и с ужасом думал о том, что его кошмар не закончился. Это снова происходит, дворец снова стал огромным осиным гнездом, разворошенным и гудящим. И о безопасности снова придется забыть.  
  
Эмили держалась за него крепко, дышала громко и часто. Метка на руке Корво гудела от напряжения, а ведь он успел позабыть о ней, ведь так давно не обращался к Чужому.  
  
Но вот они здесь, и повод воззвать к богу есть снова.  
  
Владелица корабля представила как Меган Фостер, но Корво знал, что когда-то звали ее иначе. Когда-то она носила имя Билли и прятала лицо за противогазом. Когда-то она была наемной убийцей. Сейчас же от былой силы остались воспоминания, выколотый глаз и культя руки.  
  
У нее был попутчик.  
  
Корво казалось, прошлое никогда не отступится от него. Будет преследовать всегда, грызть, выедать душу и мучить.  
  
Дауд постарел.  
  
Конечно, пятнадцать лет прошло.  
  
Корво лишь кивнул ему — коротко и сухо, почему-то даже не удивившись его присутствию, а метка вспыхнула мучительным жаром. Дауд тоже ответил ему кивком и отвел взгляд, затягиваясь сигаретой.  
  
— Ты их знаешь? — спросила Эмили негромко, вынуждая Корво отвести от Дауда взгляд.  
  
— Да, — ответил он честно. — Это… просто очень старая история.  
  
Эмили не стала больше ничего выспрашивать, слишком потрясенная сегодняшним днем. На белые дворцовые стены она смотрела с тревогой. Будто их могли увидеть отсюда.  
  
— «Падший дом» довольно медленный корабль, — сказала Меган, проходя мимо. — До Карнаки недели пути.  
  
Корво устало кивнул, думая, что, может, эти недели пройдут хоть в каком-то подобии спокойствия. Он никак не мог выпустить руку дочери из своей, крепко сжимал ее холодную ладонь своей — такой же холодной, с дрожью вспоминая Колдридж. И с еще большей дрожью вспоминая, как Эмили чуть не упала с маяка.  
  
Он бы не успел поймать ее, если бы промедлил еще хоть секунду…  
  
От всех «если бы» становилось страшно.  
  
Хотя, казалось, куда еще.  
  
Тихо затарахтел корабельный двигатель. Корво кинул взгляд на трубу, из которой повалил дым, потом посмотрел на свинцовую неприятную воду. Медленно корабль сдвинулся с места, волны забились о железные борта, и звук был даже приятным.  
  
Скоро Эмили ушла спать: Корво с трудом заставил себя разжать пальцы и отпустить ее ладонь. Еще немного он постоял на палубе, устало смотря на отдаляющийся Дануолл. Город, который стал ему домом, и который он все же искренне ненавидел всем сердцем. Скоро накрапывавший дождь усилился, стемнело окончательно, и Корво спустился в кают-компанию.  
  
Маленький импровизированный стол с неровными краями был заставлен пепельницами и пустыми бутылками. Ящики с теми же бутылками прятались и под столом тоже. Слева от стола расположилась большая пробковая доска, на ней висели какие-то газетные вырезки и большая карта островов и, поверх нее, карта Карнаки. Справа были свалены какие-то деревянные ящики.  
  
На одном из них сидел Дауд. Он курил. Душный запах сигарет густо стоял в помещении.  
  
Пятнадцать лет назад он курил что-то другое. Пахло иначе.  
  
_Почему Корво до сих пор это помнит?_  
  
На Серконосе сигареты куда лучше, чем на Гристоле.  
  
— Привет, — сказал Корво неловко, приваливаясь бедром к столешнице, чувствуя себя ужасно уставшим и разбитым.  
  
Дауд кивнул.  
  
Он поседел, собрались морщины вокруг его глаз. Одно не изменилось: он все также носил перчатки, прятал руки под дорогой мягкой кожей.  
  
_Пятнадцать лет…_  
  
После той ночи с Даудом — первой и единственной — Корво чувствовал себя запятнанным и опороченным, хотя, казалось, куда еще больше. Это все было так неправильно. Он не должен был оставаться с ним, не должен был поддаваться прикосновению. Должен был меч всадить в его беззащитную грудь — а ведь Дауд ее подставил! — и уйти оттуда с чувством выполненного долга.  
  
Не смог.  
  
Лег с убийцей в постель и горел.  
  
У Корво долгие месяцы не выходили из головы его руки.  
  
Дауд снял перчатки, чтобы коснуться его, и Корво так хорошо помнил мягкую белую кожу, выступающие голубые вены, аккуратно подстриженные ногти, чей длинны было достаточно, чтобы слегка приятно царапать, не оставляя долговечных следов.  
  
Как у убийцы могли быть настолько красивые и нежные руки?  
  
Корво столько раз давил внутреннюю дрожь от той мысли, вспоминая, как те осторожные пальцы касались его не сходящих синяков, как ласково чертили они по линиям проступавшим на руках вен и приносили долгожданный покой.  
  
Но потом месяцы слились в годы, и он погряз в заботах, что помогали забыть и об убийце, и о жесткой узкой койке.  
  
Видимо, забыл он недостаточно. Иначе бы сейчас внутри не отзывалось тягучей почти томной болью.  
  
_Пятнадцать лет прошло._  
  
Корво всегда так прочно привязывался к людям.  
  
— На Серконосе теперь почти не говорят на серконосском, знаешь, — подал голос Дауд, затушив сигарету. Корво вынырнул из мыслей и посмотрел на него. Дауд кривовато улыбался. Это была улыбка человека, который вспоминал что-то из прошлого — того, где все еще было хорошо. Корво вдруг укололо тоской по родине. — В Карнаке я его вообще не слышал. Все вытеснил гристольский. Теперь только в деревнях.  
  
Дауд говорил с характерным акцентом: добавлял едва слышную гласную после некоторых согласных в конце слов, тянул раскатистый «р». Корво не припоминал такого в его речи пятнадцать лет назад. Может, так сказалось на Дауде возвращение и годы жизни на Серконосе. Когда-то Корво тоже говорил в такой манере на гристольском. Потом привык.  
  
Теперь тоже очень хотелось тянуть «р».  
  
— Я не думал, что снова встречу тебя когда-нибудь, — сказал Корво тихо.  
  
Дауд пожал плечами.  
  
— Я тоже не думал. Но жизнь не всегда считается с нашими ожиданиями.  
  
Корво опустил взгляд и дернул уголком губ. Почему-то все это было жутко неловким. Может, потому что он вспоминал эти руки на своем теле.  
  
_Пятнадцать лет прошло, Аттано, пора бы перестать цепляться за каждую крупицу прошлого, что приходит на ум._  
  
— Я почти скучал по тебе, — сказал Корво негромко, в самый последний момент решив добавить «почти», чтобы хоть как-то реабилитировать себя в своих же глазах.  
  
Дауд внимательно на него посмотрел. Потом едва заметно кивнул. Будто это было взаимно.  
  
— Ее Величество… Эмили знает?..  
  
— Нет, — ответил Корво резковато, понизив голос до шепота, кинув взгляд на распахнутые двери кают-компании. Каюта Эмили была прямо за ними направо. — Нет… Ей не нужно. Она убьет тебя, если узнает. И меня, наверное, тоже.  
  
Корво представил, как вонзает меч Дауду в грудь или как перерезает ему горло. Тогда, пятнадцать лет назад, когда убийца попросил его о пощаде, Корво должен был вспыхнуть яростью, потому что просьба была просто абсурдной. Но Корво не сумел. К тому моменту в его груди остался одна лишь выжженная пустошь, пепел, гореть было нечему.  
  
Если Эмили узнает, она убьет Дауда. Она зальет его кровью весь корабль, перережет горло и будет смотреть, как он умирает.  
  
Она выросла жесткой. Порой пугающей. Корво винил в этом себя. Ей не досталось его мягкости и нервозности. Ей достался стальной стержень, выкованный после убийства матери.  
  
Дауд встал с ящика с очень тяжелым вздохом. Корво уставился на карту, прикрепленную к большой доске.  
  
Дауд встал рядом и привалился к столешнице бедром, тоже смотря на карту.  
  
Корво ощутил прикосновение к своей ладони, и его слегка внутренне тряхнуло. Он беспомощно дернул уголками губ. Метку сладко забыто закололо.  
  
Он действительно  **так сильно**  скучал по этому.  
  
Ему за это должно было быть стыдно.  
  
Ему и было, пожалуй.  
  
Но сейчас об этом не хотелось думать. Сейчас хотелось ощутить хоть какую-то безопасность.  
  
Как иронично, что безопасность Корво находил, когда убийца держал его за руку.  
  
Дауд приносил ощущение дома. Ощущение дома приносили руны, амулеты, Бездна, распахивавшаяся во снах. Пятнадцать лет назад это позволило Корво не сойти с ума. И вот опять. Снова.  
  
Корво увидел несколько амулетов у него на поясе, тоскливо подумав о том, как запрятал все свои в самые глубокие и дальние сундуки дворца.  
  
— Я думал, вы с ней разошлись, — сказал Корво негромко.  
  
— Она нашла меня пару месяцев назад, — Дауд хмыкнул. На его губах мелькнула очень несвойственная ему улыбка, так похожая на отеческую. — Выследила как-то. Спустя столько-то лет. Не знаю даже, зачем… Но я был рад.  
  
В его голосе прорезалась едва заметная гордость.  
  
Дауд ушел в каюту, коротко хлопнув Корво по плечу. По спине поползли мурашки от этого прикосновения. Корво остался стоять. Еще некоторое время он разглядывал карту родного города. После индустриальной революции Карнака наверняка очень изменилась. После Корво ненадолго вышел на палубу, но остался стоять под железным навесом, слушая громкий ледяной дождь.  
  
Дануолл уже скрылся во влажной дымке ночи. За стеной дождя не было видно даже городских огней.  
  
Меган курила в рубке, сидя в темноте. Корво увидел лишь ее смутные очертания сквозь мутное стекло.  
  
Он вернулся вниз и повернул налево от лестницы.  
  
Каюта была даже просторной по сравнению с остальными помещениями на корабле. Корво привалился к дверному косяку, окидывая помещение взглядом: две раскладные кровати, опять какие-то ящики у дальней стены. К койке Дауда была приставлена серконосская гитара, которую отличала почти треугольная форма и грязно-бирюзовый цвет.  
  
Когда-то Корво умел брать несколько аккордов.  
  
Дауд лежал, отвернувшись к стене, и наверняка не спал: старая привычка едва ли позволяла спать, когда рядом слышны шаги.  
  
Корво устало лег на отведенную ему койку и закрыл глаза. Поясница отозвалась, неприятно заныв. После мягкой чистой постели, какая полагается лорду-защитнику, было особенно непривычно.  
  
Он кинул короткий взгляд на чужую спину и закрыл глаза.  
  
Это будут долгие недели.  
  
**_Эмили_**  
  
Эмили открыла глаза и поняла, что мир ощущается по-другому. Тревожный холод пробирал ее до костей, заставляя сердце колотиться быстрее. Отовсюду за ней будто следили, из темных углов каюты, из-под кровати тянулись черные ледяные щупальца…  
  
Эмили встала.  
  
Она подошла к двери и дернула за ручку.  
  
Дверь не поддалась.  
  
Эмили повернулась к ней спиной и увидела, что часть стены отсутствовала, края обросли черным камнем, и огромное безбрежное пространство тянулось далеко вперед.  
  
Свинцовая Бездна прокрадывалась внутрь каюты, лизала тенями пол.  
  
Эмили стало еще более не по себе.  
  
Но она помнила: ее отец носил в себе Бездну. Эту Бездну порой чувствовали смотрители, странно поглядывая на лорда. Эмили порой тоже ловила ее отголоски, легчайшее дуновение, замечала ее у Корво в уголках глаз и тенях его улыбки. От отца тянуло чем-то древним и огромным.  
  
Прямо как здесь и сейчас.  
  
Эмили вышла из каюты и оглядела бесконечность. На горизонте она становилась черной.  
  
Каменная тропа выкладывалась прямо под ее ногами, вела куда-то, и скоро ощущение страха или даже паники просто пропало.  
  
Появилось ощущение…  
  
Дома.  
  
Полнейшей безопасности.  
  
Так Эмили ощущала себя в детстве, когда папа держал ее на своих коленях и играл с ней, а мама сидела за какими-то бумагами, и двери комнаты были закрыты, заперты, чтобы им никто не помешал, чтобы никто не вошел и не увидел.  
  
Вдалеке виднелось крошечное тусклое солнце, едва разбавлявшее черноту и муть.  
  
Эмили пошла дальше, чувствуя, будто что-то следит за ней.  
  
Бог появился перед ней в ворохе черных ледяных частиц. Тусклое солнце бросало отсвет на правую половину его древнего лица.  
  
Его огромные черные глаза достали Эмили до нутра. Вскрыли ей грудную клетку и заинтересованно прочертили прикосновением по ребрам, если это вообще было возможно.  
  
— Императрица Эмили Колдуин, — его голос резонировал с камнями и чернотой, звучал прямо перед ней, из его уст, но в то же время звенел вокруг, вовне, и дрожал в ее позвоночнике. — Я друг твоего отца из старых плохих времен.  
  
На мгновение он исчез, но тут же появился дальше, сидящим на камне.  
  
— Никогда не думал, что мы встретимся. Я видел, как погибала твоя мать от рук заговорщиков, желавших прибрать твою крошечную империю к рукам. Видел, как тебя спасал человек в страшной маске. Я думал, на том и кончится история.  
  
Он говорил точно так, как и должен говорить бог в представлении Эмили: бросался красивыми фразами, бившими точно в цель. У него был ядовитый язык, у этого Чужого, и он знал, что яд не закончится никогда.  
  
И все же… все же здесь Эмили чувствовала себя в безопасности.  
  
— Но вот империю снова выбили у тебя из-под ног, ты потеряла свой трон, — он вдруг материализовался так близко, что Эмили увидела звездное небо в его блестящих глазах. — И, знай, Далила не отдаст его так просто. Впрочем, тебе повезло, — Чужой сложил руки за спиной, прохаживаясь взад-вперед, а Эмили лишь смотрела.  
  
Бог из Бездны все же не был похож на то, что говорили о нем смотрители.  
  
— Так что же ты будешь делать, Величество?  
  
Эмили шарахнулась: слева из-под платформы выплыл огромный кит. Из его разорванного брюха лилась кровь.  
  
— Я пришел к Корво пятнадцать лет назад, и это изменило его, — Чужой сложил руки на груди и слегка склонил голову к плечу. — Твой черед.  
  
Эмили помнила метку на руке отца, в детстве она могла подолгу разглядывать ее. Ей казалось, за ней таится что-то сказочное, интересное. Отец говорил: это секрет, он просил ее молчать об этом и прикладывал палец ко рту, делая загадочное лицо.  
  
Эмили вздрогнула и взглянула на левую руку, сжимая кулак.  
  
_Горит… изнутри…_  
  
Зашипела обожженная кожа, продрало до костей и сухожилий. Проступили на коже знакомые очертания, и остался черный обугленный след.  
  
Эмили вдохнула. И вместе с воздухом в легких она ощутила соленую Бездну. Сила наполнила ее вены, принося ощущение того, что она способна почти на все, что угодно. Эмили еще раз кинула взгляд на бога, но того уже не было рядом, а каменная дорожка уводила ее куда-то вперед.  
  
Эмили рванулась вперед, выбрасывая руку. Метка вспыхнула, ее легко обожгло. Из руки вырвалась осязаемая тень и дернула ее вперед. Сердце ухнуло, сжалось от ужаса и восторга. Эмили едва не оступилась, когда ноги снова коснулись черного камня.  
  
Эмили ощутила себя ребенком, которому досталась потрясающая игрушка. Но то, что она ощущала, когда пользовалась меткой, не умещалось у нее в груди.  
  
Да будь у нее такая сила чуть раньше… Далила бы ни за что не сумела захватить ее трон!  
  
Эмили опомнилась: Далила и сама обладала чем-то… Самая настоящая ведьма.  
  
Она тоже связана с Чужим?  
  
Вдалеке Эмили увидела отсвет, слишком яркий, слишком теплый для этого места. Она пошла на этот свет, как мотылек, и скоро увидела, что это светлое марево поднимается над самым настоящим человеческим сердцем. Эмили не сразу решилась коснуться его. Приблизившись, она поняла, что сердце не совсем настоящее. Или… Кто знает, но у него внутри крутились шестерни.  
  
Эмили взяла его в руки.  
  
Свет вспыхнул еще ярче, Эмили отступила на шаг и увидела…  
  
Нечто.  
  
Дух был окружен необычно теплым желтым цветом, и на фоне остальной Бездны это резало глаз. Эмили прищурилась, стремясь разглядеть залитое светом лицо, но потом она услышала голос:  
  
_**Я… знаю тебя. Ты помнишь?**_  
  
Эмили содрогнулась.  
  
— Мама?..  
  
**_Столько лет… и тебе пришлось пройти через столь многое. Пусть я и всего лишь эхо, все равно приятно… чувствовать тебя._**  
  
Против воли Эмили сжала бьющееся в пальцах сердце крепче. Ее затрясло. Ей стало тепло, как будто ее обнимали материнские руки, как давным-давно, когда ей становилось страшно в своей комнате одной и она прибегала к маме.  
  
_**Если бы только я могла дотянуться до тебя и обнять…**_  
  
Эмили подавилась вдохом.  
  
В материнском голосе она услышала дрожание и боль, и у нее скрутило за сердцем.  
  
**_Но это все, что я могу тебе предложить… мой дар и мое проклятье._**  
  
Призрак исчез, развеялся желтоватой дымкой, и скоро теплые цвета исчезли, растворившись в мутной черноте.  
  
Сердце в руке Эмили медленно билось. В маленьком стеклянном окошке виднелись вращающиеся шестерни, но оно ощущалось таким живым, сухим, теплым. Эмили не понимала, как это может быть. Сам заговоривший с ней бог казался куда реальнее и правдоподобнее, чем-то, что она держала в руках.  
  
Эмили беспомощно сжала сердце в руке, содрогаясь.  
  
**_Здесь нет звезд на небе. Здесь нет неба._**  
  
Звук будто был прямо в ее голове, он раздавался не извне, а лился прямо в душу, и это оказалось неожиданно сложно вынести.  
  
Эмили сморгнула. Слезы прочертили дорожки на щеках, и она зло вытерла их рукавом свободной руки.  
  
Она огляделась. Дорожка из камня продолжала вести ее куда-то, и сердце в ее руках вдруг забилось чуть чаще.  
  
Эмили послушно пошла, ведомая этим биением.  
  
Скоро она увидела святилище. Она видела такие и раньше, когда сбегала из дворца, пряча лицо, и бродила по улицам Дануолла. Натыкалась на них пару раз, иногда находила амулеты и руны, но никогда не брала их с собой. Они казались ей просто мертвыми кусками окаменевших костей.  
  
Руна, лежавшая на святилище, звенела. От звона сводило зубы, а сердце в руке колотилось, и из-за стекла виднелся яркий требовательный свет.  
  
С неясным еще пока благоговением Эмили коснулась руны из китовой кости. На ней был начертан знак Чужого и высверлены тончайшие узоры. В руке она ощущалась легкой и очень холодной. Метка отозвалась на прикосновение легким покалыванием, похожим на почти щекотное жжение.  
  
— Нет никого другого, как Далила.  
  
Эмили даже не вздрогнула. Чужой появился сбоку, так близко, что она снова увидела ночное небо в его глазах — на этот раз пустое, без единой звезды.  
  
Он говорил полушепотом, с хрипотцой.  
  
— Я видел, как она поднялась из грязи. Выживание и амбиции, искусство и магия, да огромная хитрость — все это позволило ей окружить себя толпой поклонников. И все это привело к тому, что ты видела в Башне, — он расхаживал перед ней, задумчивый и загадочный, сложив руки за спиной, а Эмили лишь слушала — и ей жгло метку, и сердце в ее руке колотилось, как бешеное. — Далила так долго вела свою игру. Она пережила все то насилие, которым осыпал ее мир, и получила корону. Но я расскажу тебе секрет: в ее целях получить гораздо более значимый приз.  
  
В окружающей темноте глаза Чужого казались еще больше, глубокие тени залегали на его лице, подтирая черты, делая их нечеткими и жуткими, как в кошмаре.  
  
Эмили показалось, он практически улыбнулся ей, или так просто легли на его лицо черные отсветы. Он исчез, и вместе с ним исчезла Бездна.  
  
Эмили дрогнула и распахнула глаза.  
  
Сердце лежало в ее отмеченной руке.  
  
Эмили села на постели, оставив сердце лежать на постели, разглядывая его, в ужасе думая, что все это был не просто сон, что она действительно видела маму, действительно… говорила с ней.  
  
Эмили прижала руки к лицу. Глаза болели, будто она действительно долго плакала. Но это ведь было в Бездне, а не наяву… Или Бездна тоже часть яви?..  
  
— Эмили? Еда готова, ты будешь?..  
  
Эмили вздрогнула и подняла голову. Отец стоял в дверном проеме, привалившись к косяку, смотрел на нее странно.  
  
Он теперь ощущался… иначе.  
  
Эмили посмотрела на него внимательно, чувствуя, как слегка приятно тянет метку, будто от желания коснуться его, а в груди разрастается теплом.  
  
Он ощущался как дом.  
  
Нет, она всегда чувствовала отца именно так: как дом, он всегда ассоциировался у нее с безопасностью, но теперь это приобрело почти физическое выражение.  
  
— Чужой говорил со мной, — сказала Эмили. Отец чуть наклонил голову вбок, будто слегка напрягшись. Эмили показал ему метку, и он подался вперед, словно тоже ощутил этот порыв прикоснуться, сжать в руках…  
  
— Он пришел ко мне когда-то, — сказал отец, посмотрев на свою ладонь с меткой. — Он дает, а взамен ничего не просит, и это… тогда это меня испугало. Я все ждал, что придется платить.  
  
Эмили пожала плечами и теперь показала отцу сердце, опуская взгляд.  
  
— Я видела маму там, в Бездне, — прошептала Эмили едва слышно, через силу подняв на отца взгляд. Тот выглядел так, будто его ударили по щеке. Краска сошла с его лица, посерели даже губы.  
  
Эмили всмотрелась в его уставшие темные глаза, и сердце прошептало:  
  
**_Он любит тебя. Я чувствую это даже сейчас. Это наполняет меня яростью._**  
  
Эмили сморгнула влагу с ресниц, но это не помогло.  
  
Впервые после смерти матери ей захотелось разрыдаться.  
  
**_Твой отец обращается с тобой гораздо лучше, чем мой обращался со мной когда-то… но и в его сердце все же таится ложь._**  
  
Эмили посмотрела на него внимательно, пытаясь понять, о чем сказало ей сердце. Но в голове путалось. А голос звучал так глубоко, был похож на спокойные легкие волны, на мощные океанские течения, огибающие крошечные острова.  
  
Отец медленно подошел к ней и на сердце посмотрел так, будто оно могло укусить его. Он встал вплотную, сложил большие ладони Эмили на плечи и обнял ее. Эмили поддалась, хватаясь в ответ одной рукой, давясь беспомощным рыданием. Метку приятно обожгло, стоило соприкоснуться с ним.  
  
Он лишь крепко сжал ее, прижался губами к макушке и застыл. Эмили чувствовала, как мерно бьется сердце матери в ее ладони.  
  
Они прибыли к берегам Серконоса ночью, и даже она была очень душной. Но стоило солнцу подняться над водой, как дышать стало и вовсе невыносимо. Над жемчужной юга стояла пыльная дымка, лучи огромного солнца казались в ней столбами света. Этот же свет отражался от воды, плясал на легких волнах и невыносимо жег глаза. Ветра, казалось, не было вообще. Металлические корабельные борта раскалялись, находиться в каютах было еще тяжелее, чем под палящим солнцем.  
  
Здесь все дышало Бездной.  
  
Эмили вдруг поняла это, и ей стало тревожно. Мир, привычный и устойчивый, покачнулся даже на уровне реальности, которая теперь казалась потрескавшимся слоеным пирогом.  
  
Карнака раскинулась в ложе меж горными хребтами. Огромным гномоном возвышался над городом расколотый надвое скалистый пик, отбрасывая гигантскую тень далеко на запад.  
  
Когда-то Эмили представляла Карнаку гигантским красным рубином, блестящим в солнечных лучах. В книгах она читала о городе, полном древних не забытых еще обычаях, городе, что любил людей искусства, городе, где люди говорили на чужом языке, красивом и быстром, как здешняя музыка. Отец рассказывал ей местные легенды, про морских чудовищ, про призраков, что ночами стучатся в окна, держа в костлявых руках фонари. Помнила Эмили и то, каким странным когда-то давно казался ей отцовский говор, он раскатывал «р», когда говорил. Но потом это сгладилось и исчезло.  
  
Серконос представлялся Эмили таким же загадочным и древним, как Пандиссия.  
  
Карнака обратила свой взор на юг, где не было уже земли, а лишь бесконечный огромный океан. «Падший дом» стоял в ее гавани, а Эмили смотрела в противоположную от города сторону и с трудом давила внутреннюю дрожь, вспоминая, как мечтала в детстве о пиратах и морских приключениях.  
  
Теперь же океан казался ей разверзнутой пастью, отражением Бездны на земле.  
  
Карнака не была рубином, на жемчужину она тоже тянула едва ли. Город задыхался от жары, пах океаном, солью, невыносимо вонял рыбой и гниющими на солнце останками пойманных китов. Едва среди этого зловонья можно было различить пряные ароматы странных специй. За громкими разговорами рыбаков все равно слышно было мерзкое жужжание, подиравшее до нутра: то трупные осы заинтересованно занимали останки животных.  
  
Отец же смотрел на свою родину с тоскливым благоговением.


	2. Глава 2

_**Корво** _

  
  
Корво не решился коснуться сердца Джессамины, хотя в груди сжало от желания и боли. Он испугался того, что сердце может сказать ему. Испугался укора и ненависти. Испугался, что если услышит голос Джессамины спустя пятнадцать долгих лет, то его сорвет.  
  
Пятнадцать лет назад сердце не было радо ни одной мысли Корво о Дауде. Корво понимал: Джессамина бы хотела смерти своего убийцы. Хотела бы отмщения.  
  
 _Но Корво ее подвел._  
  
Дважды.  
  
А ведь мог бы никогда не вспоминать об этом. Мог бы доживать свою жизнь во дворце, находясь по правую руку от своей дочери.  
  
Но нет, жизнь распорядилась иначе, вновь бросив их разбиваться о скалы.  
  
Зачем Чужой подарил Эмили сердце?  
  
Она не выпускала его из рук, почти не выходя из каюты весь остаток пути, и это так его тревожило.  
  
Он помнил, как невыносимо было сжимать сердце в пальцах, слыша голос Джессамины. Всякий раз от ее холодного обреченного тона у него болело сердце, и всякий раз он не мог перестать, слушая и слушая то, что она говорила ему. По второму кругу, по третьему, по десятому.  
  
В последнюю ночь перед прибытием спал Корво плохо, сумев задремать лишь под утро.  
  
Меган курила трубку, привалившись к столешнице бедром. Дауд затягивался очередной сигаретой, сидя у доски. С облегчением Корво увидел, что в руках у Эмили, сидящей за столом, нет сердца. Должно быть, она оставила его в своей каюте. Может, это было хорошим знаком.  
  
— Но что вы с Соколовым делали здесь? — спросила Эмили, лишь коротко кинув на Корво взгляд. Начало разговора он не застал, но не было похоже, чтобы он пропустил что-то важное.  
  
— Он любил Карнаку, — сказала Меган, вынув трубку изо рта. — Но узнал о заговоре, связанным с Королевской Убийцей. Он хотел предупредить вас. Не успел.  
  
— Откуда вы вообще друг друга знаете? — спросил Корво.  
  
Дауд странно хмыкнул.  
  
— Познакомилась с ним, когда приехала в Карнаку, — сказала Меган, пожав плечами. — Давно уже очень. Это неважно. Соколов решил, что герцог может быть связан с заговором. Скорее всего, даже стоять в его главе. Мы собирались отправиться в Дануолл, но потом…  
  
— Королевская Убийца, — пробормотала Эмили, уставившись на газетную вырезку.  
  
— Да. Его утащили буквально у нас из-под носа. Мы смогли проследить до Аддермирского института, но… — Билли вздохнула, раздосадовано поморщившись. — Им управляет алхимица Гипатия.  
  
— Возможно, герцог использует одного из ее пациентов, — вставил Дауд задумчиво.  
  
— Аддермир. Ясно, — кивнула Эмили и выжидающе посмотрела на Корво. — Отправимся туда. Королевскую Убийцу нужно уничтожить.  
  
Корво не понравился ее тон, хотя он прекрасно понимал, что иначе — никак.  
  
— А что за история тебя связывает с Соколовым? — спросил Корво, повернувшись к Дауду и убеждая себя, что он не пялится на то, как Дауд делает затяжку.  
  
— Ревнуешь? — спросил он с неожиданным весельем в голосе. Корво даже опешил, почувствовав взгляд дочери затылком. Меган же вообще не обратила внимания. Дауд фыркнул и кривовато улыбнулся. — Старая история. Пару десятков лет назад я одно время… квартировал в Академии Натурфилософии. На чердаке. Соколов увидел меня, но не сдал.  
  
Меган неожиданно хохотнула, будто знала какие-то сомнительные подробности, и Дауд на нее нехорошо посмотрел.  
  
— Еще бы он тебя сдал, — сказала она, проходя мимо и хлопая его по плечу. Дауд выдохнул в ее сторону дым и поджал губы. Корво опасливо глянул на Эмили: та улыбалась, чуть приподняв брови.  
  
Корво, пожалуй, впервые за несколько дней увидел ее улыбку, и его немного отпустило.  
  
Ближе к вечеру они втроем выбрались в город: Меган предпочла остаться на корабле.  
  
Напряженно Корво смотрел на стяги с портретом Далилы. Видеть их было неприятно, а Эмили щурила глаза, пряча половину лица за темной тканью, но Корво все равно было видно, как она словно щерилась, желая убить Далилу здесь и сейчас. Но до нее так скоро не добраться. Кое-где на новостных досках висели их портреты с крупной подписью «РАЗЫСКИВАЕТСЯ». Корво, последовав примеру дочери, тоже спрятал лицо за тканью.  
  
На берегу рыбаки разделывали рыбу, соленая вода была темно-красного цвета, в духоте и жаре запах стоял невыносимый. Несмотря на близость моря, не было и намека на ветер. Они переговаривались — действительно на гристольском, пусть и с сильным акцентом.  
  
— Может, разделимся? — спросила Эмили, остановившись. Корво моментально стало тревожно, и ему захотелось себя ударить. Нервы были ни к черту, выпускать Эмили из поля зрения не хотелось. Но так действительно будет проще и быстрее осмотреть город.  
  
 _Она не маленькая девочка. Она женщина, уже вспоровшая глотки нескольким стражникам там, в Дануолле. Она может за себя постоять._  
  
— Да… да, давай.  
  
Эмили кивнула, кинула на Дауда взгляд и метнулась на ближайшую крышу.  
  
Корво устало опустил плечи.  
  
— Пойдем, — позвал Дауд удивительно мягко. Корво послушно повернулся к нему и последовал, не спрашивая, куда Дауд его ведет.  
  
Мальчиком Корво лазал по крышам, носился по трущобам и воровал еду на рынке. Это было давным-давно, Карнака с тех пор выросла, и не до каждой крыши можно было дотянуться даже с силой Бездны.  
  
Корво узнавал улицы, мимо которых они проходили. Дауд уводил его дальше от центра, и когда крыши окончательно снизились, они переместились на них и на землю больше не спускались. Тут, наверху, было как-то спокойнее.  
  
Дауд вел уверенно, наверное, хорошо успев изучить Карнаку за все годы, что жил здесь. Мысленно Корво задавался вопросами: чем он занимался, чем жил? Но вслух спросить так и не решался, чувствуя гигантскую пропасть между ним и собой.  
  
Солнце начинало клониться к закату, но никуда не исчезала вечная духота, от которой Корво отвык за годы жизни на холодном и влажном Гристоле, и теперь ему было сложно дышать.  
  
Корво остановился. Музыка звучала откуда-то снизу, с узенькой улочки, и он, махнув Дауду рукой, спустился вниз, за угол, чтобы не потревожить музыкантов.  
  
Подворотня душно пахла пылью, раскаленной на солнце за день. Сейчас она медленно остывала, дома отбрасывали большие тени, пряча под ними улочки.  
  
Дауд спустился вслед за ним, бесшумно, как и пятнадцать лет назад.  
  
Корво привалился спиной к теплой стене, стянув с нижней половины лица ткань, вслушиваясь в мелодию, незнакомую саму по себе, но со знакомым мотивом. Вся музыка Серконоса была узнаваема и похожа песня на песню, самобытные мотивы угадывались за пару нот.  
  
— В чем дело? — спросил Дауд, подходя ближе. Корво разомкнул тяжелые веки, окидывая взглядом и устало думая о том, сколько же могло всего быть за пятнадцать лет — могло, но не было.  
  
— Давай потанцуем? — предложил Корво, протягивая ему раскрытую ладонь.  
  
Дауд посмотрел в ответ странно, быстро и почему-то воровато огляделся, неожиданно снял перчатки и протянул руку в ответ.  
  
Танцем, конечно, это сложно было назвать, скорее объятия, сопровожденные легкими ненавязчивыми движениями, о которых даже не задумываешься, тело двигается само. Корво прижался лбом к его лбу, закрыв глаза, пытаясь ни о чем не думать. В духоте музыка обволакивала и туманила голову.  
  
Корво немного сдвинулся, теперь прижимаясь кончиком носа к виску Дауда, слушая его спокойное неожиданно громкое дыхание.  
  
Хотя бы сейчас, хотя бы на пять минут, он позволил себе забыть о бесконечном списке забот. Позволил себе забыть, что далеко на севере трон его императрицы заняла ведьма, что если Эмили узнает о Дауде правду, то она просто убьет его и возненавидит Корво, что его родная Карнака умирает под жужжание трупных ос.  
  
Хотя бы сейчас он позволил себе быть счастливым.  
  
Рядом послышался звук шагов, метку слегка обожгло, и Дауд, вздрогнув, шарахнулся от него, отступая на приличное расстояние.  
  
Корво дрогнул, ощущение спокойствия исчезло слишком резко. Стало почти обидно.  
  
Эмили спустилась откуда-то сверху и странно на них посмотрела.  
  
Как только нашла?  
  
— Я кое-что выяснила, — сказала она, задержавшись взглядом на Дауде. У Корво почему-то заколотилось сердце. — По поводу того, как добраться до Аддермира и не нажить себе проблем с местной стражей.  
  
Корво кивнул, краем глаза увидев, как надевает Дауд перчатки.  
  
— Идем? — переспросила Эмили.  
  
Корво кинул взгляд на Дауда. Тот качнул головой.  
  
— Да, — ответил Корво, поняв, что он не пойдет. Выглядел Дауд не очень хорошо для таких вылазок. Сказывался возраст и, наверное, пятнадцатилетние скитания Чужой знает где.  
  
— Корво, — окликнул Дауд. Корво повернулся к нему. Дауд протягивал ему амулет. — Возьми. Как только разберетесь в Аддермире, отключите прожектор. Меган приедет за вами.  
  
Корво послушался и взял теплую живую кость в пальцы. Их тут же укололо, забытое ощущение разлилось по венам и ударило в голову, как алкоголь.  
  
— Спасибо, — он дернул уголком губ и пошел за Эмили.  
  
Эмили повела его сначала по улицам, потом по крышам, потом они стали настолько высокими, что пришлось переместиться на балконы.  
  
Стража здесь носила ярко-красные мундиры, при этом все равно умудряясь сливаться с залитыми закатным солнцем улицами.  
  
Золото звенело в воздухе, забивалось в легкие крошкой, мешая дышать.  
  
— Здесь всегда так невыносимо? — спросила Эмили, остановившись на одном из балконов. Перед ними открывалась широкая улица, прямо напротив расположилась станция.  
  
Корво улыбнулся под тканью.  
  
— Большую часть года, — ответил он. — Привыкнешь. Наверное.  
  
Эмили фыркнула.  
  
По крыше напротив ходило несколько стражников. Корво поймал Эмили за рукав, удержав от прыжка, и она посмотрела на него вопросительно.  
  
— Никаких убийств, — сказал Корво тихо.  
  
— И не собиралась, — ответила она резковато. Он почему-то ей не поверил.  
  
Вдвоем они быстро нейтрализовали стражу, что была на крыше. Пока Корво душил одного из стражников, то устало думал о том, что он надеялся, что никогда больше ему не придется этим заниматься. Он слишком наивно думал о жизни.  
  
Эмили, казалось, несколько раз порывалась использовать меч.  
  
С противоположной стороны крыши было видно станцию и сам экипаж. Рельсы уходили прямо к скалистому острову, на котором стоял Аддермирский институт.  
  
Корво взглянул через Бездну: внизу был только один стражник, убрать его не составило труда.  
  
Корво устроился на сиденье напротив Эмили и дернул пусковой механизм. Экипаж дрогнул и тронулся, покатившись быстро и ровно. От воды наконец-то потянуло соленым ветром, и дышать стало легче.  
  
— Вы с Даудом… — начала Эмили после полуминут молчания.  
  
Корво напрягся, закусывая щеку изнутри. Кончики пальцев похолодели от волнения, как будто его поймали за чем-то очень стыдным.  
  
— Между вами что-то есть?  
  
— Это так заметно? — переспросил Корво и тут же больно прикусил язык. Эмили посмотрела на него и фыркнула, пожав плечами.  
  
— Ты так смотришь на него, — ответила она.  
  
 _Как?_  
  
Почему-то у Корво появилось стойкое ощущение, будто он предает Джессамину. Опять.  
  
Корво думал, ни на кого, кроме нее, он никогда в жизни не сможет смотреть. В его сердце она будет всегда и всегда будет занимать в нем слишком много места.  
  
Корво ни на кого и не смотрел — за эти пятнадцать лет.  
  
Но то, что было с Даудом… Тогда это случилось от безвыходности. От отчаяния. Корво невыносимо нужны были руки, которые бы держали его. Которые хотя бы на одну ночь принесли бы ему ощущение безопасности и стабильности.  
  
И ту ниточку, спасшую его от безумия, он так и не забыл.  
  
Может, поэтому уцепился за нее сейчас. Не сдержался.  
  
— Тебя… это волнует? — спросил Корво пересохшими губами.  
  
— Что? Нет, — Эмили расслабленно и совершенно искренне улыбнулась. — Ты, конечно, никогда о нем не рассказывал, но… может быть, после всего этого?  
  
— Может быть, — ответил Корво негромко, хотя и ощутил крохотную вспышку радости: Эмили принимала.  
  
Пока она не узнала о том, что Дауд — убийца ее матери, конечно.  
  
— Он тоже носит метку, да? — переспросила Эмили, смотря на волнующуюся воду.  
  
— Да, — ответил Корво тихо. Говорить об этом почему-то было… неловко?  
  
— Я это… почувствовала, — сказала она с заминкой, будто не знала, как объяснить. — После того, как Чужой поговорил со мной, — она взглянула на свою руку.  
  
Экипаж пронесся над неспокойным морем: вдалеке собиралась неприятная гроза, негромкое рокотание едва доносилось издалека, но уже чувствовался запах соленого дождя. Духота очень резко сменилась горячими порывами ветра. Шторма у берегов Карнаки не были такой уж редкостью, но даже они не всегда приносили долгожданной прохлады.  
  
— Меченые чувствуют друг друга, — сказал Корво негромко и задумчиво, вспоминая, как невозможно испугало его ощущение, когда он схватил Дауда впервые, чтобы перерезать ему горло. Метку тогда ошпарило кипятком. — По-особому. Как…  
  
— Как дом, — закончила за него Эмили.  
  
Корво кивнул, смотря на метку на ее руке.  
  
Мягко экипаж остановился, слегка дрогнув.  
  
Они вышли. Корво увидел серо-голубое здание Аддермира. Тучи были все ближе, вот-вот пойдет дождь.  
  
— Почему он выглядит таким… заброшенным? — пробормотала Эмили. — Разве это не самый известный исследовательский центр юга?  
  
— Здесь что-то произошло, — ответил Корво. — Или происходит сейчас.  
  
Он моргнул, чтобы взглянул через Бездну, и краем глаза увидел движение в стенах института.  
  
— Здесь есть стража, — сказал он. — Пока не знаю, сколько. Идем?  
  
Эмили кивнула.  
  
На главный вход дверной проем сбоку похож не был.  
  
Из него неожиданно выглянул стражник. Корво дрогнул, застыв, надеясь, что на них не обратят внимания: мужчина в форме смотрел в другую сторону.  
  
Что-то все-таки привлекло его внимание.  
  
Он повернул голову и, конечно, заметил их. Корво выругался себе под нос, рванулся, но сбежать и вообще сделать хоть что-нибудь не успел: вспышкой черного света Эмили оказалась за спиной и перерезала горло.  
  
Корво дрогнул, к горлу подступил тошнотворный ком.  
  
— Что? — переспросила Эмили, взглянув на него.  
  
— Необязательно было его убивать, — пробормотал Корво почти беспомощно.  
  
— Он бы поднял тревогу. Сбежались бы еще. Вместо одного трупа было бы несколько. Не смотри на меня так, будто ни разу не убивал.  
  
Корво послышалось ехидство в ее голосе. Внутри заскребло.  
  
— Я убивал, — согласился Корво, — но только если иначе было совсем никак…  
  
— Вот здесь иначе тоже было никак, — рассудила Эмили холодно. — Идем уже дальше.  
  
— Нужно хотя бы спрятать труп.  
  
Эмили приподняла брови и красноречивым взглядом окинула лужу крови, под ним растекшуюся.  
  
— Бесполезно.  
  
Корво дрожаще вздохнул и все равно поднял тело, оттаскивая его за угол. Эмили не стала его останавливать.  
  
— Предлагаю разделиться, — сказала она, заглядывая за угол, хмурясь. — Я думаю, здесь может быть вход с другой стороны. Или что-то вроде того. Я пойду поищу.  
  
У Корво не было сил спорить, да и предложение было правильным. Он с трудом поборол такое сильное желание не отпускать Эмили, но пришлось себе напомнить, что они связаны через Чужого, они будут чувствовать друг друга и поймут, если что-то произойдет.  
  
В теории.  
Ну и кроме того: Эмили взрослая девочка. Разберется.  
  
Корво кивнул и пошел искать другой вход. Он обошел здание, стараясь не думать о том, скольких людей Эмили перебьет, пока будет находиться без присмотра, и обнаружил, что по скалам можно забраться выше, к отдельно стоящему корпусу, который при близком рассмотрении оказался чем-то вроде жилых помещений.  
  
Ну, когда-то это могли быть жилые помещения. Наверное, палаты для пациентов. Но сейчас все было разрушено и заросло травой.  
  
Здесь тоже была стража.  
  
Кроме стражи тут, на самом деле, вообще никого больше не было. Корво не убивал, он только тихо нейтрализовывал и оттаскивал бессознательные тела по углам, чтобы исключить тревогу. Пока он исследовал эту часть института, то обнаружил удачное место для причаливания лодки и сам прожектор. Вдалеке небольшой кляксой на черной воде виднелся «Падший дом».  
  
Скоро окончательно стемнеет, так что отключение прожектора будет хорошо заметно. Но сейчас еще было слишком рано для этого, так что Корво пошел обратно.  
  
В одной из жилых когда-то комнат он наткнулся на святилище Чужого.  
  
Руна, лежавшая на нем, звенела так громко, сверлила прямо в виски с обеих сторон, звон отдавал в зубы и кости, но Корво ощутил его с облегчением, поняв, как сильно он скучал по этой песне и по тому, как его тело реагирует на нее.  
  
Он подошел и занес над руной руку с меткой.  
  
Метку обожгло, она вспыхнула ярко, как раскаленный в печи металл, и Корво постоял так, наслаждаясь забытым мучительным ощущением.  
  
Чужой не говорил с ним все эти пятнадцать лет. Корво не пытался его звать.  
  
Корво опустил на руну руку, коснулся ее всего лишь кончиком пальца: пространство моментально пошло трещинами, свет ослепил его на мгновение, и вот уже вокруг была Бездна.  
  
Порой Корво проваливался в Бездну во снах, но в последние годы это происходило все реже и реже. Пятнадцать лет назад она напоминала океан в безветренный и безоблачный солнечный день: бесконечная соленая синева, где вдалеке виднелись силуэты плывущих китов.  
  
Сейчас от этого осталось лишь воспоминание.  
  
Бездна ощущалась тяжело и тревожно и уже не казалась самым безопасным местом в этом мире.  
  
— Корво, друг мой.  
  
Чужой появился перед ним, нарушая личное пространство, Корво взглянул в черные блестящие глаза, думая о том, что пятнадцать лет назад Чужой даже смотрел на него чуть иначе. Его глаза тогда были скорее провалами, черными дырами. Сейчас же они казались беззвездным небом.  
  
— Сколько лет…  
  
Корво кивнул. Язык прилип к небу.  
  
— Я рад был познакомиться с твоей дочерью, — сказал он сквозь внезапно прорезавшееся ехидство. — Ты почти потерял еще одну императрицу, но вы все-таки сумели сбежать вместе.  
  
Слова были сродни удару по щеке.  
  
Отвечать Чужому не хотелось.  
  
— Я так люблю наблюдать за тем, как преображается история, передаваясь из уст в уста…  
  
Корво выдохнул. Вот этот Чужой был ему так хорошо знаком: он бросался непонятными философскими рассуждениями, которые, казалось, никак не были связаны с тем, что происходит вокруг. Кусочек чего-то привычного несколько успокоил его.  
  
— Что история Королевской Убийцы… что ваша история, — Чужой сложил руки за спиной, неторопливо прохаживаясь по черному камню, — с годами, что грядут, они преобразуются, как мягкий метал преобразовывается под кузнечным молотом. Но вы ведь всегда будете помнить правду, — он мелькнул перед глазами и оказался вплотную, — по крайней мере, свою правду.  
  
Корво ощутил, как от него холодно пахнет солью, и Бездна схлопнулась.  
  
Руна в руке больше не звенела. Корво спрятал ее в карман и пошел в соседний корпус.  
  
Первое, что он увидел, была кровь.  
  
Корво устало посмотрел на следы на полу и на труп женщины в форме, лежащий чуть дальше. Эмили определенно здесь проходила, и он пошел вперед, зная, что дальше найдет еще тела. Он не ошибся. Эмили и не старалась не убивать: Корво очень сомневался, что она сделала это из крайней необходимости.  
  
По цепочке кровавых следов и трупов он вышел в неиспользуемое помещение: все здесь оккупировали трупные осы, но от гнезд остались лишь обугленные каркасы. Эмили нашлась в следующем помещении, у лестницы, ведущей вниз. От Эмили сильно тянуло Бездной, похоже, она через нее смотрела.  
  
— Гипатия внизу, — сказала Эмили шепотом, стоило ему приблизиться. Корво не стал спрашивать про убийства.  
  
Эмили спрятала меч и пошла вниз. Корво последовал за ней.  
  
Они не особо старались скрывать свое присутствие, но алхимица, стоявшая к ним спиной и чем-то увлеченно занимавшаяся не обратила на них никакого внимания. Тогда Эмили подошла к ней ближе и робко тронула за плечо.  
  
Та вздрогнула и повернулась.  
  
— Вы мои пациенты? Извините. Я должна о таком знать…  
  
Алхимица казалась растерянной. Ее будто и вовсе не удивило вторжение двух вооруженных людей, одна из которых была перемазана в крови. Что-то с Гипатией определенно было не так.  
  
— Мы здесь, чтобы спросить вас кое о чем, — сказала Эмили.  
  
Гипатия посмотрела на нее, потом взглянула на Корво, держа заляпанные в чем-то руки перед собой.  
  
— Вы прячете лица из-за болезни? — Гипатия шагнула к Эмили, протянула руки, но та удивительно мягко остановила ее. Гипатию это не смутило, она сделала шаг в сторону и вернулась к осе, в которой копалась до того. — Мы здесь лечим то, что гораздо более распространено, чем многие готовы признать…  
  
Она постояла немного, потом отмерла и села на стул возле разделочного стола.  
  
— Мы здесь не за лечением, — сказала Эмили, присаживаясь возле нее, чтобы глаза были на одном уровне. Корво отступил немного в сторону, осматривая помещение и лишь краем уха слушая разговор. — Мы ищем Антона Соколова.  
  
— Соколов? Да, — Гипатия зазвучала взволнованно, будто была удивлена тем, что вспомнила. — Он был здесь, но недолго. Потом она забрала его…  
  
— Она? — вырвалось у Корво.  
  
— К Кирину Джиндошу… — закончила Гипатия. Потом она вздрогнула и повернула голову. — Вы слышали?..  
  
Корво с Эмили переглянулись.  
  
— Что по поводу Королевской Убийцы? — спросила Эмили. — Это ваш пациент?  
  
Гипатия встала.  
  
— Королевская Убийца… я что-то читала об этом в газетах, — сказала она задумчиво, возвращаясь к осе. — Я не… ах да, убийства. Я была в Дануолле, изучала болезни, распространенный среди экипажей китобойных судов… — она вздрогнула и повернула голову в сторону. — Мне показалось или меня кто-то только что позвал?.. Я стала много забывать… Королевская Убийца — это что-то интересное, мне кажется, я могла бы помочь. Просто раньше я так хорошо работала, а теперь моя память меня подводит. Да кто меня зовет?  
  
Больше она ничего не сказала и Эмили опасливо от нее отступила.  
  
Корво и Эмили вышли в небольшую комнатку, отгороженную от общего зала.  
  
— С ней что-то не так, — сказала Эмили потерянно. — Но по крайней мере мы узнали о Соколове.  
  
— Но не узнали о Королевской Убийце…  
  
Послышался грохот. Потом очень быстрые шаги. Кто-то в соседнем помещении очень громко закричал, далее последовали такие звуки, будто кто-то неаккуратно и быстро что-то ест.  
  
Корво коротко взглянул на Эмили: та стояла, побледнев.  
  
Через полсекунды нечто разбило стекло и сбило Эмили с ног, прыгая сверху.  
  
Корво среагировал быстрее, чем успел подумать: выхватил пистолет и выстрелил.  
  
Эмили рванулась из-под обмякшего тела Королевской Убийцы, громко выругалась и вскочила на ноги. Кровь залила ее лицо и одежду.  
  
— Ты в порядке? — вырвалось у Корво взволнованно. Эмили лишь кивнула, зло смотря на труп.  
  
— В полном, — процедила она. — Вот и про Королевскую Убийцу узнали. Как так может быть? Гипатия — и есть…  
  
У Корво в голове щелкнуло: он пристрелил Александрию Гипатию. И Королевскую Убийцу.  
  
Глупо требовать от Эмили не убивать, если он сам не убивать не может…  
  
— Не смотри так, — вздохнула Эмили. — Спасибо.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Сегодня второе июня, и я стала на год старше 😃   
> И вот глава.  
> И если вы думаете, что это уже стекло, то земля нам всем пухом.


	3. Глава 3

**_Эмили_ **

  
  
Меган курила трубку, прислонившись к железному борту, и Эмили встала возле нее, сразу же ловя запах дыма. Им давно пропитался весь трюм корабля, но это почему-то не раздражало, хотя Эмили и привыкла к приятным запахам свежевыстиранных простыней и одежды.  
  
Вместо того, чтобы заниматься делами, она часто убегала, пряча нижнюю половину лица под позолоченной тканью шарфа, и бродила по трущобам Дануолла, дыша запахами дешевого табака и алкоголя.  
  
Дануолл за пределами богатых кварталов был самой настоящей помойкой, где остатки консервов гнили в одной куче с людьми.  
  
Эмили пыталась сделать город лучше. Как умела, как представляла себе, но детские идеи разбивались о реальность, о бумажную волокиту, о личные амбиции аристократов, не желавших высовываться из огромных поместий.  
  
Эмили понимала: она не особо хорошо справлялась с ролью, перешедшей ей от матери.  
  
_Если бы только она была жива…_  
  
— Говорят, в механический особняк Джиндоша может войти любой, — сказала Меган, выпустив струю дыма изо рта. — Выходит вот не всякий. Люди побаиваются туда соваться. Судя по тому, что я слышу, его постоянно пытаются ограбить, и грабители постоянно пропадают.  
  
— За пределами Серконоса о нем не особо-то слышно, — сказала Эмили. — Я видела лишь какое-то упоминание в газетах, но… Он действительно настолько известен?  
  
— Благодаря нему на Серконосе произошла индустриальная революция, — Меган пожала плечами. — Позже, чем на Гристоле, конечно, но об изобретениях Соколова здесь не было особо слышно. А потом объявился этот сомнительный гений и дело пошло. Зачем ему Соколов только…  
  
— Избавиться от конкуренции? — предположила Эмили.  
  
— Вполне вероятно. Антон рассказывал, — Эмили удивилась этой фамильярности, — что Джиндош когда-то был его учеником, но из Академии его почему-то исключили. Возможно, Джиндош на Соколова зуб точил именно с того момента.  
  
Эмили растерянно посмотрела на голубую воду. Погода стояла жаркая и душная, солнце пекло, облаков не наблюдалось.  
  
— Откуда вы с Даудом знаете моего отца? — спросила она и тут же уловила, как Меган напряглась, сжимая трубку в пальцах крепче.  
  
— Пятнадцать лет назад… эм, — она замялась и кашлянула, будто от дыма. — В общем, меня там не было, на самом деле, но, скажем так, Дауд… оказал вашему отцу некоторую помощь. Я не могу сказать больше, я никогда с лордом Корво не встречалась. Жизнь разбросала нас с Даудом до того, как они… познакомились. Это все, что я знаю.  
  
— А что тогда связывало тебя с Даудом?  
  
— Он приютил меня, — ответила Меган, на этот раз не медля и не смущаясь. — Стал мне почти что отцом. Потом мы разошлись — так получилось. И несколько месяцев назад я нашла его здесь, в Карнаке. С Соколовым я познакомилась еще до того. Ну, а дальше вы знаете.  
  
Почему-то Меган нравилась Эмили. Что-то в ней располагало настолько, что ей хотелось доверять.  
  
— Отправляемся?  
  
Эмили обернулась на отца: тот встал рядом, уже успев спрятать лицо за тканью, и было видно лишь его темные глаза.  
  
Эмили кивнула.  
  
Меган отвезла их в город по одному из каналов, который проходил под землей и, скорее всего, служил канализацией.  
  
— Пожелай нам удачи, — обратилась Эмили к Меган, стоило им остановиться, и та горько хмыкнула:  
  
— С моей удачей Соколов скорее мертв, чем жив.  
  
Карнака все еще душила жаром. Закат не приносил никакого облегчения, косые лучи жгли голову.  
  
— Это Нижняя Авента, — сказал отец негромко, стоило им выйти на улицу. — Раньше проход в Верхнюю Авенту блокировался обычными воротами, но теперь… Я не уверен. Дауд сказал мне, что теперь между кварталами провели железную дорогу для экипажей. Нам нужно на станцию.  
  
Продвижение по кварталу не заняло много времени. Чтобы избежать неприятностей, они шли по крышам или балконам. Вход на станцию Авента закрывала стена света, но никаких проблем не составило пробраться через незащищенную крышу.  
  


*

  
  
Особняк стоял на скале, серые стены словно вырастали из серого камня. Снаружи он выглядел неприглядно: коробка, да, большая, но просто коробка без какой-либо особой отделки.  
  
Они молчали. Эмили коснулась отцовской ладони, той, что с меткой, сжала ее в своих пальцах, ощутив легкую дрожь, и он глубоко вздохнул, крепко сжимая ее руку в ответ. Метку приятно закололо, внезапное ощущение близости практически вскружило голову, и сердце обмерло.  
  
Экипаж остановился, подъехав к поместью, и Эмили отняла руку первой.  
  
Никакой охраны. И двери оказались не заперты.  
  
Посреди большой прихожей стояли столы, на одном из них расположился аудиограф. В соседнем помещении был рычаг, которые они не спешили трогать. Эта комната была темнее, и не было никаких дверей, что вели бы в остальную часть особняка. Эмили подняла голову: потолок оказался стеклянным.  
  
Эмили выстрелила из арбалета.  
  
Стекло шумно посыпалось вниз, но ничто в доме не среагировало.  
  
Эмили метнулась наверх и увидела технические коридоры.  
  
— Мы можем пойти по пространству за стенами, — сказала Эмили, выглянув к отцу. Тот кивнул и поднялся к ней.  
  


*

  
  
В детстве Эмили казалось: Соколов бессмертен. Пятнадцать лет назад его похитили из дома и держали в клетке, предназначенной для собак, а он открыто смеялся над своими похитителями. Потом из клетки его выпустили, и он стал учить ее, бросаясь историями и шутками, которые явно не стоило слышать десятилетней девочке.  
  
Видеть гения, служившего империи, таким, было невыносимо.  
  
Человек, сделавший столько, не заслуживал гнить здесь.  
  
Эмили осторожно коснулась его лица: левую половину покрывал огромный синяк, и Эмили взяло новой волной злости.  
  
Джиндош сделал это?  
  
Она бы спросила, если бы могла.  
  
— Пора уходить, — сказал отец, осторожно взваливая Соколова на плечо. Эмили кивнула, но выйти спокойно они не успели. Стоило ступить на платформу, чтобы опустилась стена, как Эмили увидела часового. Она застыла, даже задерживая дыхание: солдат стоял боком, они не попадали в его угол обзора.  
  
Машина повернула голову и издала предупреждающий сигнал.  
  
Эмили среагировала и выстрелила: потребовалось две пули, чтобы снести солдату голову.  
  
На звуки моментально среагировали где-то вне комнаты: послышались человеческие голоса и еще машинные сигналы.  
  
— Он теперь знает, что мы здесь, — прошептала Эмили, взглянув на отца.  
  
— Идем, — ответил он опасливо.  
  
Когда опустилась последняя стена, за ней обнаружились люди. Эмили услышала, как выругался отец, и обратилась тенью, бросившись на них. Она успела переломить две шеи, кинулась за третьим стражником по коридору и, нагнав, приложила головой об пол.  
  
Выбираться пришлось в темпе. Часовые появились даже в пространстве меж стенами, но разобраться с ними не составило большого труда. Проблема возникла на выходе.  
  
Трое солдат блокировали дверь.  
  
— Мы не пройдем мимо них, — прошептала Эмили едва слышно. Отец согласно кивнул и аккуратно опустил Соколова на пол. Потом он выпрямился и расправил плечи: Эмили отчетливо услышала, как хрустнул позвоночник.  
  
— Значит, попробуем разобраться.  
  
Эмили выстрелила в камеру одного из них, снося ее. Моментально на звук среагировали еще двое. Отец выстрелил в камеру другого солдата, но пуля только ударила по корпусу, снося железную пластину.  
  
Эмили рванула на того часового, что был слева, увернулась от удара, обратившись тенью, и оказалась позади.  
  
Она выстрелила в бак ворвани, и он моментально взорвался, выводя машину из строя. В нее едва не прилетело осколками металла, но Эмили успела отскочить. Она обратила внимание на отца: тот разбирался с оставшимся солдатом.  
  
Отец метнулся назад, но не успел отскочить на достаточное расстояние. Часовой махнул длинными лезвиями, и одно из них вспороло ему одежду, достав до плоти. Эмили услышала, как он глухо и коротко вскрикнул, не сдержавшись. Внутри тут же поднялась волна душной ярости.  
  
Эмили обратилась живой тенью и оказалась между отцом и часовым, закрывая его от очередного удара, поднялась вверх и быстрым движением когтистой лапой из тени снесла механическому солдату голову.  
  
Тот замер.  
  
Эмили вернулась в человеческое состояние, лишь короткий взгляд метнула к отцу, и сумела быстро добить еще одного часового. Осколки рассыпались по полу.  
  
— Сильно задел? — спросила Эмили, подбегая к отцу. Тот вдохнул сквозь стиснутые зубы, кивнул и качнулся на ногах. Стоял он с трудом. Эмили видела, как кровь уже пропитывает его штаны. — Надо выбираться отсюда, идем.  
  
Он кивнул и покосился на лежащего в углу Соколова.  
  
— Я разберусь, — сказала Эмили и снова приняла облик тени. В такой форме она без труда выдерживала вес взрослого мужчины. Выдержала бы, наверное, и двух, но отец устоял на ногах и, прижимая руку с сжатым в пальцах амулетом к ране, сумел дойти до выхода.  
  
Он упал на сидение экипажа, тяжело дыша, крепче вжимая в плоть амулет.  
  
Эмили устроила Соколова напротив него.  
  
— Оставайся здесь, я разберусь с Джиндошом.  
  
— Но…  
  
Отец потянулся, пытаясь привстать, но не сумел.  
  
— Оставайся здесь! — повторила Эмили. Потом тревожно окинула его взглядом и добавила: — А лучше отправляйся. Давай. Я потом догоню. Как закончу здесь…  
  
— Но Эмили…  
  
— Ты серьезно ранен, тебе нужна помощь.  
  
— Я подожду тебя здесь, — сказал он, вложив в голос твердость, которая, впрочем, эффекта не возымела. — Не умру, у меня есть исцеляющий амулет… Эмили.  
  
— Ладно, — согласилась она через силу, взглянула на Соколова и оставила их вдвоем, переключая все свое внимание на Джиндоша.  
  
Эмили вернулась в дом: осколки часовых солдат так и лежали на полу.  
  
За стеклянной дверью, ведшей в пропасть, Эмили увидела человека.  
  
Пропасти больше не было: ее закрыл мост. Вероятно, такой же подвижный, как и все в этом доме.  
  
— Я поражен, как вы сумели пройти по дому незамеченными, — сказал Джиндош. Улыбка на его лице была неприятной. Да и лицо в принципе было таким, словно просто умоляло о кулаке. — Вы приходили за Соколовым: забирайте. Он все равно бесполезен.  
  
— Я найду тебя. И убью, — сказала Эмили негромко и медленно.  
  
Джиндош улыбнулся еще неприятнее.  
  
— Попробуйте, ваше величество, — сказал он, в голосе слышался плохо сдерживаемый смех и полнейшее превосходство. Эмили прищурилась. Как он узнал?  
  
Он отвернулся и пошел по мосту обратно. Эмили дернула дверь за ручку, но она не поддалась. Ее легко было бы сломать, да только мост сложился, открывая пропасть, а расстояние было слишком велико, чтобы попытаться достать до Джиндоша с помощью метки.  
  
Теперь Эмили не старалась не шуметь. Встречавшихся ей редких людей она просто убивала. Часовым сносила головы. Рука начинала побаливать от того, как много и часто она пользовалась меткой. В голове порой начинало шуметь, а перед глазами становилось мутно, но она не обращала на это внимания.  
  
Наткнувшись на стену света, она тенью прошмыгнула через вентиляционное отверстие.  
  
Святая святых Кирина Джиндоша располагалась, наверное, в самом сердце особняка. Лаборатория была большой и, пожалуй, впечатляющей.  
  
Эмили недовольно посмотрела на часового солдата, думая о том, что если она нападет на железку, то Джиндош может испугаться и сбежать. Сначала лучше избавиться от него.  
  
У часовых был непозволительно широкий угол обзора.  
  
Эмили забралась на второй этаж через шахту лифта, чтобы не привлекать их внимание лишними звуками.  
  
Джиндош ходил взад-вперед, он курил, казалось, полностью уверенный в своей системе безопасности, и все в нем раздражало. Даже походка.  
  
Эмили набросилась на него, стирая самодовольную улыбку с так сильно раздражавшего ее лица. Джиндош шарахнулся от нее, рванулся, но ничего не успел сделать. Живая тень схватила его, подбрасывая в воздух, как куклу, и разорвала пополам.  
  
Кровь брызнула во все стороны. Эмили уронила его тело, отпрыгивая в сторону, обращаясь обратно человеком, тяжело дыша. Метку больно жгло, но на душе ей было так хорошо.  
  
На звук среагировали часовые.  
  
Осталось сломать их. И вернуться к отцу.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я не ставлю своей целью пересказывать события игры (все играли\смотрели), мы здесь ради другого, поэтому я настолько поверхностно прохожусь по событиям, пытаясь концентрироваться на чувствах. Вот........  
> (Готовьтесь принимать стеклотару, дамы...)


	4. Глава 4

**_Эмили_ **

  
  
Из-за ранения отца и состояния Соколова возвращения чуть затянулось. Обоих Эмили утащить на себе, конечно, не могла, а действовать нужно было быстро, так что у Эмили получилось дотянуться до Дауда — через Бездну.  
  
Эта связь ее немного тревожила. При случае она бы расспросила об этом Чужого, но случая пока не предоставлялось.  
  
Теперь, когда Соколов был уложен в свободной каюте, а отцу была оказана первая помощь, Эмили сумела выдохнуть и лечь спать, чтобы отдохнуть самой.  
  
И ей приснилась Далила.  
  
Вернее сказать, это едва ли был сон. Скорее связь через Бездну — такая же, как с отцом, такая же, как с Даудом. Только отчего-то чужероднее, удушливее.  
  
Эмили не знала, стоит ли доверять словам женщины, отобравшей ее трон и ее империю, чуть не убившей ее вместе с отцом, но то, что Далила сказала о Джессамине, вгрызлось глубоко в мысли и никак не исчезало.  
  
Мать в представлении Эмили была святой. Недостижимым идеалом. Образцом.  
  
То, о чем Далила сказала, не входило в ее представления.  
  
Эмили лежала, проснувшись, и пыталась уверить себя в том, что все слова Далилы — ложь, но у нее не получалось, потому что история о ненужной дочери и дорогущей вазе была очень похожа на то, что могло произойти в реальности.  
  
Если бы только в этом не была замешана  _мама_.  
  
 _Мама_  когда-то тоже была ребенком, боящимся наказания.  
  
Разве Эмили сама не спихивала в детстве свои проступки на служанок? Не пыталась соврать, что это горничная разбила чашку?  
  
Эмили встала и взялась за материнское сердце.  
  
Его наличие в руках нисколько ее не успокаивало, только разгрызало в груди еще большую дыру, которую ничем не заполнить: она ведь пыталась, надеясь, что натекшая кровь заставит это ощущение исчезнуть. Но нет, конечно, нет. Ей казалось, эти убийства вообще никак ее не касались, ей было настолько все равно, что это, пожалуй, должно было пугать.  
  
 ** _Мир заставил тебя стать жестокой. Но убийцей ты стала сама._**  
  
Это и пугало — отца. Не ее.  
  
Эмили вышла на палубу, прижала сердце матери к груди, зажмурившись, глубоко вдохнула и подняла взгляд, услышав шаги: то Дауд вышел на палубу и встал, облокотившись на борт. Он неторопливо затягивался сигаретой.  
  
Голос мамы прозвучал так громко, что оглушил ее. Эмили вздрогнула. Впервые она звучала так гневно, так кричаще, будто откуда-то нашла в себе силы практически ожить.  
  
 _ **УБИЙЦА**_  
  
Эмили продрало болезненными мурашками.  
  
Никогда голос матери не звучал так. Вечно спокойный и безбрежный, он теперь гремел яростью.  
  
 ** _ПОЧЕМУ ОН НЕ УБИЛ ЕГО  
ЕСЛИ Я ЗАСЛУЖИЛА СМЕРТЬ, ТО ПОЧЕМУ НЕ ЗАСЛУЖИЛ ОН  
ПОЧЕМУ МОЙ ЗАЩИТНИК НЕ УБИЛ ЕГО_**  
  
— Леди Эмили, вам плохо? — спросил Дауд, выпрямляясь. Кажется, она чем-то привлекла его внимание. Может, случайным звуком. Эмили моргнула, сфокусировав на нем взгляд, с трудом кивнула и шарахнулась от его движения к ней навстречу, пробормотала что-то и рванула назад, на корму корабля, чтобы спрятаться от него.  
  
 ** _НОЖ ДАНУОЛЛА ВСЕ ЕЩЕ ЖИВ  
ПОЧЕМУ КОРВО ПОЩАДИЛ ЕГО_**  
  
Эмили оглушило. Она перехватила сердце одними лишь кончиками пальцев, лишь бы не слышать его так близко.  
  
 _ **ПОЧЕМУ ПОЧЕМУ ПОЧЕМУ  
ПОЧЕМУ ПОЧЕМУ ПОЧЕМУ  
ПОЧЕМУ ПОЧЕМУ ПОЧЕМУ**_  
  


_**Корво** _

  
  
Дауд отдал ему еще два амулета, дававшие эффект повышенной регенерации, так что скоро рана окончательно перестала кровоточить и настолько сильно болеть. Тогда Корво встал, услышав слишком торопливые и тяжелые шаги и почувствовав эхо состояния дочери: та казалась… взбешенной.  
  
Эмили нашлась в кают-компании. Выглядела она злой или раздосадованной, Корво не успел понять, но стоило ему шагнуть в помещение, как он услышал:  
  
— Я знаю о Дауде, — сказала Эмили, и внутри у Корво оборвалось.  
  
У нее в глазах девятым валом рокотала Бездна. Ее рука мелко дрожала, метка отчетливо проглядывала через ткань, и на мгновение Корво поймал себя на мысли о том, что ему хотелось умереть.  
  
— Как ты мог? — она звучала гневно, но еще устало и разбито. Корво опустил тяжелые веки, заставив свое тело сделать вдох. Где-то в груди за сердцем сжало и сдавило так, будто сейчас разорвется. Корво уперся бедром в стол, сжал край столешницы пальцами до того, что они побелели. Ему нужно было за что-то держаться, иначе, казалось, упадет.  
  
— Мне было страшно, — признался он тихо-тихо. Тогда, пятнадцать лет назад, Эмили была просто маленькой девочкой, и Корво не мог позволить себе показать ей, что он был напуган до смерти. Что он понятия не имел, что делать и как жить дальше. Он прятал это в себе, понимая, что Эмили нужна была хоть какая-то уверенность в завтрашнем дне. — Эмили, я просто человек, и мне было так страшно, — прошептал он, часто моргая. — Ты не представляешь, сколько раз я хотел просто сорваться с крыши и разбиться. А потом Дауд… он… я понимаю, я все понимаю, но…  
  
— Он убил мою мать. Он убил твою императрицу.  
  
Голос Эмили был тише шепота, рокочущий гром в отдалении, гроза, видная на горизонте, где сливается океан с небом. Корво заставил себя посмотреть на нее: что-то в ее глазах ударило его под дых. За сердцем сжало сильнее. Эмили смотрела на него, как на кого-то чужого.  
  
— Убивает не оружие, убивает человек. Да, он убийца, но он получил заказ — как и десятки до того — и все те заказчики давно мертвы. Я убил их. Я отомстил. А он… раскаивается, не может забыть обо всем этом до сих пор.  
  
— Его раскаянье мне мать не вернет, — Эмили немного повысила голос, но продолжала звучать отдаленной грозой. Такой, что вот-вот обрушится штормом на раскаленный берег. — Оно не вернет нам ту жизнь, которой мы были лишены. Не сотрет месяцы пыток и не избавит тебя от кошмаров. Говоришь, он оружие? Оружие, — Эмили выхватила меч и подкинула его в руке, — не способно думать. Не способно принимать решения. Мы говорим о человеке, а не об оружии.  
  
Корво прекрасно все это понимал.  
  
— Эмили…  
  
— Ты не убил его, — голос ее неожиданно сломался, дрогнул и треснул. Корво подавился вдохом. Хотелось упасть. С борта в океан.  
  
— Я не смог, — признал он.  
  
Эмили разжала кулак с сияющей меткой. Она потухла.  
  
— Ради Чужого, — прошептала она, скосив на свою руку глаза. Потом она резко вернула Корво взгляд и сказала громче, обличающе, так, будто просто не верила, будто была в ужасе от самой мысли: — Ты его любишь.  
  
Корво обожгло стыдом.  
  
— Ты…  
  
Эмили отступила на шаг.  
  
 _Умоляю, перестань так на меня смотреть…_  
  
— Эмили…  
  
— Он убийца!  
  
— Да. Я тоже убийца. Я тоже убийца, Эмили. Я тоже убивал! И ты тоже убийца! И мы с тобой тоже лишили детей родителей! Тоже лишили кого-то любимых! Жен! Мужей!  
  
Он замолк, отворачиваясь от дочери, пытаясь вдохнуть и успокоиться. Эмили молчала. Недолго.  
  
— И ты ждешь, что я прощу его? Ждешь, что я прощу его, потому что тоже убивала?  
  
Она усмехнулась — ледяной усмешкой, такой же холодной, как Бездна или как глаза Чужого.  
  
Корво замутило.  
  
Конечно, она была права. Права в своем отвращении к Дауду и к чувствам Корво. Права в ненависти. Права в том, что не обязана прощать.  
  
Просто Корво очень глупо надеялся, что, может, мир вокруг него перестанет быть таким… злым. Что перестанет напоминать распахнутую клыкастую пасть, ждущую куска мяса.  
  
 _Жизнь не всегда считается с нашими ожиданиями._  
  
— Я не прошу тебя…  
  
Нет, Корво просил. Признаться стоило хотя бы самому себе: он просил. Умолял. Умолял в своих мыслях, когда даже просто смотрел на нее.  
  
Эмили метнула взгляд за его спину, дрогнула и выхватила пистолет.  
  
У Корво внутри оборвалось, он почувствовал, что Дауд стоит сзади: метку обожгло горячей болью.  
  
Но Эмили не выстрелила.  
  
Дауд застыл в дверях. Корво слышал его дыхание. Или скорее чувствовал его Бездной. Собственное сердце больно колотилось в груди, где-то за ним словно сдавливало.  
  
Он встал между ними, не думая, чувствуя себя так, будто пытается укротить дикого зверя, огромного и опасного, скалящего гигантские клыки. Эмили сжимала в пальцах пистолет, дуло теперь смотрело Корво в грудь, и на мгновение он усомнился: вдруг Эмили не побоится выстрелить в него?  
  
— Эмили, послушай меня, мы не хотим еще больше убийств здесь и сейчас…  
  
У Эмили дернулось нижнее веко. Конвульсивно дрогнул уголок губ. Метка горела, проступая через ткань.  
  
Она сморгнула. Корво увидел в ее глазах слезы.  
  
Эмили опустила руку и отвернулась от них. Еще ярче вспыхнула метка, и Эмили исчезла, обратившись тенью. Сбежала.  
  
Корво дрожаще выдохнул, чувствуя, что ноги его почти не держат.  
  
Он повернулся к Дауду: тот казался неожиданно спокойным.  
  
— Она…  
  
— Знает. Я так и понял, — он прозвучал ужасающе устало. — У тебя рана открылась.  
  
Корво опустил взгляд вниз: бинты были красными.  
  
 ****

Эмили

 ****  
  
Пробегая по борту корабля, Эмили увидела Меган краем глаза и задалась вопросом: причастна ли к убийству и она тоже. Но она не остановилась, чтобы спросить. Перемахнула через борт, стремясь сбежать как можно дальше.  
  
Эмили видела святилище в одной из заброшенных квартир, и она очень надеялась, что смотрители так и не добрались до него. Ей хотелось бы нырнуть в Бездну — прямо сейчас.  
  
Стараясь не думать ни о чем, она добралась до нужной улицы. В ушах у нее звенело, сердце матери за пазухой колотилось как рвущаяся из клетки гончая. Внутрь Эмили забралась через распахнутую дверь балкона.  
  
Ничего не изменилось.  
  
Святилище расположилось в крошечной комнате, которая, наверное, раньше была кладовкой. Но теперь здесь крест-накрест стояли доски, обмотанные колючей проволокой, а на маленьком столике было что-то нацарапано.  
  
Эмили села возле святилища и закрыла глаза, стараясь дышать ровно.  
  
Границы реальности треснули, размылись, и Эмили вдруг ощутила, что падает.  
  
Крик застрял у нее в горле, ветер бритвой полоснул по ее распахнутым глазам.  
  
Ощущение оборвалось так же внезапно, как и появилось: крепкая рука, схватившая ее за запястье, предотвратила падение.  
  
Бездна вокруг была черной. Черны были глаза Чужого. И холодна была его рука, держащая Эмили за запястье.  
  
Та поняла, что крепко стоит на ногах, под ними — каменная платформа. Сердце матери за пазухой вдруг успокоилось. Собственное же трепыхалось в висках.  
  
Чужой отпустил ее руку.  
  
— Ты искала встречи со мной, — сказал он как-то мягко, что удивило бы Эмили, если бы не ее состояние. — Зачем?  
  
— Я не понимаю, — сказала Эмили разбито. — Как Корво может… любить… его.  
  
— Все вы просто люди, — сказал Чужой, в глазах его мелькнуло что-то неприятное и странное, но исчезло слишком быстро. — А людям свойственны слабости. Искать логику в действиях отчаявшегося человека, получившего хоть намек на тепло и ласку — и вовсе бессмысленно.  
  
Эмили встряхнулась и прижала руки к лицу. Потом посмотрела на свою метку и с ужасом спросила:  
  
— Но почему я… почему я ощущаю его…  
  
— Как что-то родное? — подсказал Чужой. Эмили через силу заставила себя кивнуть.  
  
— Такова природа меченых. Вы пропускаете через себя Бездну и отражаете ее. И эта Бездна тянется сама к себе. Возможно, по этой же причине многие меченые становятся… равнодушны к остальным людям. Убийства перестают пугать.  
  
— Корво не рад любым убийствам, — сказала Эмили.  
  
— А ты рада?  
  
Эмили внутренне похолодела.  
  
— Я…  
  
— Ты можешь признаться, — сказал Чужой, в голосе его вновь прорезалась непонятная мягкость. — Здесь слышит лишь Бездна. Ты можешь быть честной — с собой и со мной. Не в моих правилах судить.  
  
— Порой да, — произнесла Эмили осторожно.  
  
— Тебе нравится причинять боль, потому что когда-то боль причинили тебе, — сказал Чужой, и в голосе его действительно не было и капли осуждения.  
  
Эмили услышала лишь  _понимание_.  
  
— Позволь мне поведать тебе свою историю, — сказал Чужой и исчез в ворохе черной пыли. Эмили вздрогнула, поднимаясь на ноги, и тут же увидела в отдалении несколько каменных фигур, окружавших алтарь. Чужой лежал на нем, закинув руки над головой, и смотрел на меч в руке одной из фигур. — Четыре тысячи лет назад, — сказал он негромко, когда Эмили подошла, — мальчику перерезали горло.  
  
Эмили прошило ледяной дрожью.  
  
 _Стало страшно_.  
  
Чужой сел, свесив с алтаря ноги, и по движению его век исчезли каменные фигуры.  
  
— А потом мальчик отомстил, — сказал он. — И уничтожил этой местью целый город.  
  
Он встал.  
  
— Убивай, если хочешь. Не убивай, если нет. Это все — твое решение и твоя ответственность.  
  
— Я это знаю, — ответила Эмили.  
  
Ей стало хорошо: бог не отталкивал ее, не читал нотаций, не указывал. Он просто был. И просто смотрел черными глазами.  
  
— А что по поводу меченых? — спросила Эмили, наклонив голову вбок. — Что если я убью одного из нас?  
  
Чужой помолчал, нисколько не помрачнев, хотя Эмили казалось, он должен разозлиться от этого вопроса и запретить даже о таком думать.  
  
Но вместо этого он просто сказал:  
  
— Ты не сможешь.  
  
Эмили опешила.  
  
— Твой отец не смог. Не думай, что он сначала влюбился, а потом взялся за меч, пытаясь перерезать Дауду горло. Нет. Сначала он не убил, а потом доверился его рукам. Не от хорошей жизни, разумеется, но — вместе со всем остальным — метка сделала свое дело. Это побочный эффект, приводящий к интересным результатам.  
  
— Но я…  
  
— Ненавидишь его, я знаю, и тебе есть за что. Но ты не сможешь. Ни один мой меченый еще не сумел убить другого меченого, что бы ни происходило. На самом деле, это уже успело наскучить мне за тысячелетия, но ничего не поделать.  
  
Может быть, Эмили должен был успокоить тот факт, что связаться с убийцей Корво заставила Бездна, но этого не произошло, и она разозлилась: не то сама на себя, не то на Бездну, не то на Корво.  
  
— Далила носит твою метку, — сказала Эмили, и Чужой весь разом помрачнел, услышав ее имя, он даже поморщился, что вовсе было ему несвойственно. — Ее я тоже не смогу убить?  
  
— Вся эта история с Далилой несколько сложнее… чем просто история меченой, — Чужому будто было неприятно об этом говорить. Будто это… задевало его. — Она превратилась во что-то… независимое. Нашла свою связь с Бездной, но не через меня. В любом случае, ты узнаешь, лишь когда доберешься до нее. Когда увидишь ее, занявшую твой трон, тогда ты поймешь, готова ли ты лишить ее жизни.  
  


*

  
  
Палуба была пуста. Эмили взглянула через Бездну: Корво лежал на койке в своей каюте, Дауда нигде не было видно, а Соколов неожиданно обнаружился в кают-компании. Меган была вместе с ним.  
  
Эмили облегченно вздохнула и спустилась к ним  
  
Соколов сидел на стуле, привалившись к столешнице, и выглядел все так же плохо, но хотя бы держал глаза открытыми. Меган копалась отверткой в сломанном фонаре. Эмили посмотрела внимательно в ее лицо. Меган казалась потерянной и разбитой, но на взгляд Эмили она никак не отреагировала.  
  
Эмили даже не хотелось спрашивать, не хотелось устраивать еще одну сцену.  
  
В конце концов, меч в руке держал Дауд.  
  
— Антон, — сказала Эмили, садясь на стул возле него. — Три дня прошло. Теперь ты можешь рассказать, что знаешь?  
  
Меган глубоко и громко вдохнула, будто хотела вставить что-то, но так и промолчала.  
  
— Когда я приехал на Серконос, то хотел отойти от дел, — несмотря на все его голос звучал все так же грубо и ровно, как и пятнадцать лет назад. — Но когда начались убийства, я не смог оставаться в стороне. Но к тому моменту, как мы с Меган… — он замялся, будто хотел добавить еще одно имя, но не стал. Эмили пробило дрожью:  _он знал_? — связали эти события с герцогом, было уже поздно. Королевская Убийца пришла за мной.  
  
— Я пыталась тебя найти, — вставила Меган, голос ее звучал тоскливо и виновато. — Я пыталась…  
  
— Я знаю, — ответил Соколов неожиданно мягко, встретившись с ней взглядом. Меган дернула головой и вернулась к своему занятию, бессмысленному, нужному, лишь чтобы занять руки. — Меня не убили из-за моих знаний, — продолжил он, — и я смог кое-что узнать. Джиндоша часто посещала Бриана Эшворт.  
  
— Она ведь смотрительница Королевской Кунсткамеры, — уцепилась Эмили за знакомое имя.  
  
— Да. Она такая же культистка, как и Далила.  
  
— Если она одна из приближенных Далилы, то я должна ее убить, — сказала Эмили, нахмурившись. Никто в комнате не поморщился от упоминания убийства.  
  
— Она работает над каким-то устройством, которое называют Оракулом. Но я не знаю, для чего, — добавил Соколов.  
  
Эмили кивнула.  
  
— Отправимся, как скажешь, — сказала Меган негромко.  
  
Эмили кивнула.  
  
— Дай мне две минуты.  
  
Она вышла из кают-компании и заглянула к Корво. Тот лежал на койке, закрыв глаза, но, услышав шаги, тут же сел, скривившись, наверное, от боли.  
  
Корво посмотрел на нее разбито, глаза его были влажными, и внутри все сжалось, отзываясь на эту абсолютную беззащитность перед ней. Но она заставила себя стиснуть зубы и вскинуть подбородок.  
  
— Я пойду в Кунсткамеру одна, — сказала она.  
  
Корво дрогнул и вскинулся, от резкого движения тут же вздрагивая и прижимая руку к вспоротому боку.  
  
— Ты не в состоянии, — сказала Эмили как можно жестче и холоднее.  
  
Выражение его лица стало еще более уязвимым.  
  
Эмили захотелось удавиться.  
  
Взгляд Корво был невыносимым.  
  
— Лежи и отдыхай, — сказала Эмили, кажется, сумев заставить голос прозвучать мягче, хоть это и далось нелегко.  
  
Да, Эмили злилась, но мучить Корво лишний раз не хотелось. Ему и так досталось. За целую жизнь.  
  
Пусть она не понимала его и никогда не поймет, но все-таки сейчас нужно было сосредоточиться на деле. Потом, после того, как трон вернется к ней, Эмили заставит его объясниться.  
  
Если объясниться вообще возможно.  
  
Эмили отвернулась и ушла, стараясь заставить кончики пальцев не дрожать.  
  
Мимо Дауда, оказавшегося на палубе, Эмили пронеслась, даже не взглянув, но краем глаза она успела заметить его взгляд, а меткой сумела почувствовать его тревогу, и ее внутренне затрясло от злости.  
  


**_Корво_ **

  
  
Эмили ушла час назад или, может, около того. А, может, прошло и вовсе всего лишь несколько минут. Корво плохо ориентировался во времени сейчас, да и не хотелось задумываться о нем.  
  
Он услышал скрип двери и задержал дыхание. Сердце колотилось слишком сильно, это почти больно, и это давящее чувство никак не пропадало. Корво зажмурился, крепче вжался лбом в стену, услышав шаги и узнав их слишком просто. Ему казалось, от его лихорадочной дрожи скрипела койка. Она вообще скрипела от малейшего движения, даже от дыхания, и этот звук теперь казался невозможно громким.  
  
— Обними меня, — позвал Корво едва слышно. Это неправильно. Неправильно. Эмили была права. Это какое-то извращенное чувство. Нельзя любить убийцу. Нельзя любить того, кто сломал столько жизней одним движением клинка.  
  
 _Но Корво ведь тоже стольких убил…  
  
Эмили стольких убила._  
  
Койка очень узкая. Она заскрежетала, стоило Дауду лечь. Корво почувствовал его дыхание на шее, почувствовал, как щекотно щетина прижимается к коже, и его пробрало новой волной дрожи. Рука без перчатки обняла Корво, легла на грудь, и Корво тут же поймал ее и лихорадочно очертил метку пальцами, задыхаясь.  
  
 _Он не мог._  
  
Не мог просто так от этого отказаться. И от этой мысли его колотило.  
  
Дауд молчал.  
  
Корво все ждал, что он скажет что-нибудь, но он не знал, что хочет услышать.  
  
Корво зажмурился до боли и зашевелился, пытаясь повернуться к нему лицом. Через полминуты возни и шипения он лег на спину. Дауд встал: Корво на мгновение испугался, что он не так воспринял движение, но он просто подтащил вторую койку.  
  
Корво моргнул и взглянул на него через Бездну. Он знал: собственные глаза заволокло черным, как у Чужого. Дауд ярко горел на фоне остального сизого мира, и у Корво мурашки поползли по рукам, почти болезненные.  
  
Когда Дауд тоже взглянул на него через Бездну, Корво показалось, он смотрит на солнце, отраженное от воды.  
  
Он прищурился, с трудом заставив себя не зажмуриться, стало больно.  
  
Дауд лег к нему, не разрывая визуального контакта, коснулся — и тела продрало сильной дрожью. Мир сузился до крохотной точки, сжался до сдвинутых неудобных коек, и кроме здесь и сейчас не существовало ничего.  
  
Корво позволил себе забыться в этом ощущении.  
  
Рука Дауда легла на его перебинтованный бок.  
  
Бездна смотрела сама на себя через отражения.  
  
Корво сумел потеряться в ней и заснуть.  
  
Когда он открыл глаза, то обнаружил, что Дауд оставил его одного. Голова болела. Рана — уже не так сильно.  
  
Корво попытался сесть, у него это получилось без труда, и тогда он встал, расправляя плечи и захрустев позвоночником.  
  
Похоже, амулеты все-таки делали свое дело.  
  
Корво вышел на палубу, щурясь от света. Солнце перевалило за точку полудня и теперь потихоньку скатывалось по раскаленному небу к горизонту.  
  
Дауд нашелся в одном из кресел. Корво помедлил, просто смотря на него, но потом отмер и подошел.  
  
— Она еще не вернулась, — пробормотал Корво.  
  
— С ней все будет в порядке, — сказал Дауд. — Только пара часов прошла.  
  
—Я же ничего не сказал, — фыркнул Корво, с негромким стоном садясь в соседнее кресло, прижав руку к перебинтованному боку. Корво понимал: Эмили не маленькая девочка, она носит метку Чужого, и она знает, как убить пять человек за пять секунд. Но тревога все равно грызла его и разъедала кости.  
  
— По глазам твоим вижу.  
  
На коленях у Дауда лежала гитара, и он подкручивал колки, методично дергая одну струну пальцем.  
  
Корво прикрыл глаза, откидывая голову на спинку устало. Голова кружилась до сих пор. Он глубоко медленно вдохнул, надеясь, что это как-то поможет, и опять посмотрел на Дауда.  
  
— Ты умеешь играть? — спросил он.  
  
— Чуть-чуть, — Дауд дернул уголком губ, проведя большим пальцем по струнам. — Чем только на старости лет не займешься.  
  
Корво негромко засмеялся, но оборвался, морщась. Лезвие того часового зашло достаточно глубоко, чтобы теперь тревожить даже при слишком резком дыхании.  
  
Корво помнил: когда он был маленьким, уличных музыкантов можно было найти на каждой улице в Карнаке. Музыка лилась отовсюду, и в вечной летней духоте Серконоса люди танцевали, стуча по каменной кладке. За время пребывания здесь теперь Корво видел лишь двух или трех, людей заменили аудиографы.  
  
— Сыграй мне? — попросил Корво тихо с полувопросительной интонацией. Дауд взглянул на него странно и отнекиваться не стал.  
  
Корво закрыл глаза, слушая простенькую мелодию, исполняемую не очень аккуратно, но, как бы ни смешно звучало, с душой.  
  
— Леди Эмили все еще не в духе?  
  
Корво вздохнул, открыв глаза. Струны бряцнули и замолчали. Его не хватало… Почему-то так не хотелось слышать о Эмили от кого-либо.  
  
— Она еще не вернулась, — ответил Корво, следя за Соколовым краем глаза. Дауд встал, уступая ему место, и Соколов устало опустился в кресло.  
  
— Она будет в порядке, — обронил Соколов.  
  
— Да знаю я, — у Корво в голосе прорезалось раздражение. Не трясся же он над дочерью, как наседка над яйцом. Корво старался себя в этом убедить, по крайней мере. Дауд, привалившийся к борту, негромко хмыкнул. Корво посмотрел на него. — Она убьет тебя, — пробормотал он разбито.  
  
Дауд пожал плечами, и почему-то его спокойствие и смирение злило.  
  
— Побегает сейчас, выпустит пар, — сказал он, и Корво замутило от мысли о том, сколько трупов Эмили оставит после себя, когда она не стеснена его присутствием.  
  
Соколов опять хмыкнул. Тот факт, что он знал обо всем, почему-то тревожил.  
  
Корво вообще тревожило буквально всё.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Весь фик вырос вокруг двух сцен из этой главы :"3 и скорее всего это видно, но я не жалею).


	5. Глава 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Не прошло и года :)  
> Кривая, сшитая белыми нитками глава, которая сделана, просто потому что не хотелось оставлять эту работу висеть недоделанной. Как есть.

**Эмили**

Эмили вернулась в крайне дурном расположении духа. Она убила достаточно за сегодня, но это нисколько ей не помогало. Она уже знала пункт своего следующего назначения, но пойти прямо сейчас не могла, она просто валилась с ног. Поэтому, только Эмили вернулась на корабль, как сразу же рухнула спать, не удосужившись зайти к отцу. Она все еще была очень зла, и эта злоба никуда не пропала и на утро, когда она все же пришла к нему, чтобы поговорить. Корво выглядел уже лучше. Эмили пришлось затолкать свои эмоции поглубже.

И все же, когда она объяснила следующую свою цель, сдержать эмоции уже не вышло.

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты шла одна, — сказал Корво тихо, беря ее за руку. Эмили тяжело посмотрела на него.

— Я могу о себе позаботиться.

— Конечно, можешь. Но… Дауд знает эти места и этих людей…

— Я не собираюсь идти с _ним_ , — она выплюнула последнее слово, будто яд. Взгляд Корво стал просящим и печальным. Эмили просто терпеть не могла, когда он начинал так на нее смотреть.

— Эмили.

Она отняла руку от его руки и встала, отворачиваясь.

— Эмили!

Эмили ненавидела.

Ненавидела то ощущение дома, что появлялось рядом с Даудом. Ненавидела то, как Дауд смотрит на нее побитой собакой: старые влажные глаза в окружении морщин. Это выворачивало Эмили душу.

Ей хотелось, чтобы он перестал. Иначе корабль становился слишком тесным.

Отец тоже смотрел на нее с немой просьбой: прими, прошу, хватит меня мучить.

Эмили же задавалась вопросом: когда мучить перестанут ее?

Ей хотелось кричать. Это было невыносимо. Сердце матери билось в ее руках и требовало мести.

Внутри забурлило.

Эмили всегда легко раздражалась. Всегда легко впадала в гнев, но в последние дни со всем этим выворачивающим наружу напряжением становилось просто невыносимо. И одна лишь мысль о том, чтобы работать вместе с… убийцей ее матери, не приносила ей ничего, кроме тошноты.

Задыхаясь, она не заметила, как сбежала с корабля.

Эмили остановилась, когда дома вокруг нее стали крошечными, ландшафт резко пошел вверх, и вокруг выросли деревья. У нее больно кололо в боку, метку жгло от того, что она постоянно пользовалась ей.

В груди пекло.

Эмили достала из-за пазухи сердце матери и крепко сжала в руках.

_**У твоего отца такое слабое сердце.** _

Эмили сдавленно истерично хохотнула.

Почему за эту слабость расплачиваться должна она?

Сердце молчало. Молчал Чужой. Эмили же долго просто сидела, смотря на шелестящие деревья, пытаясь утихомирить собственную душу, понимая, что она всегда будет такой: бурлящей и озлобленной на целый мир.

Возможно, это было глупо. Но всякий раз, как она закрывала веки, она видела красный макинтош и лезвие, глубоко входящее ее матери в грудь.

**Дауд**

На следующее утро Корво нашелся на крыше рулевой. Он сидел, обняв колено рукой, вторую руку прижимая к лицу, прячась. Дышал он медленно, с влажным призвуком.

Когда Дауд сел рядом, Корво прошептал:

— Она меня ненавидит.

Дауд подумал о том, что Корво не заслуживал ничего из того, что сотворила с ним жизнь. Корво бы быть не телохранителем, а жить спокойно где-нибудь в Карнаке да зарабатывать на жизнь цветоводством, ему бы иметь нормальную семью, никак не связанную с политикой и интригами, и ему бы не влюбляться в убийцу, который сломал ему и его дочери жизнь.

Корво провел ладонями по лицу, подняв голову, потом прикрыл рукой подрагивавшие губы. Мокрыми глазами он следил за мерно качавшейся водой, за слепящим закатным солнцем, которое круглым боком касалось кромки воды, и свет делал глаза Корво совершенно не человеческими.

— Она меня ненавидит, — повторил Корво едва слышно.

Дауд не знал, что сказать.

Он вздохнул и той рукой, что замарана меткой, коснулся руки Корво — той, что тоже носила метку. По ладони поползла нездоровая горячечная дрожь. Корво вздрогнул. Раскрыл ладонь навстречу и издал какой-то тихий болезненный звук.

Они просидели так некоторое время. Дауд дождался, пока лихорадочное сердцебиение Корво не успокоится, и только тогда отпустил его руку.

— Я скоро вернусь, — бросил он как можно мягче, и Корво лишь кивнул.

Дауд оставил Корво одного и спустился вниз, чувствуя себя так, словно добровольно шагает в огромное осиное гнездо. Эмили нашлась в своей каюте, она очень нервно перебирала имеющиеся у нее амулеты и цепляла некоторые к поясу. Дауд остановился в дверях, постаравшись встать так, чтобы не загораживать ей проход и не нервировать этим еще больше.

Несколько секунд Эмили делала вид, что не замечает его. Потом она шумно положила один из амулетов на стол и повернулась к нему.

— Леди Эмили, у вас есть право ненавидеть. Я понимаю, — сказал Дауд тихо. Она посмотрела на него — со злобой, с ненавистью, столь застарелой и огромной, что ему стало сложно дышать, и Дауд ненадолго отвел взгляд. — Но направьте эту ненависть на того, кто ее заслужил. На меня. Ваш отец — нет.

Эмили глубоко вдохнула и выдохнула, расправляя плечи и приподнимая подбородок, справившись с собой. Так она действительно была похожа на императрицу — даже если и находилась в грязном пахнущим сыростью трюме небольшого корабля, принадлежащего бывшей наемнице.

— Я не знаю такого другого человека, как Корво, — продолжал Дауд тихо. У Эмили дернулись желваки, когда она услышала отцовское имя из его уст. — Я не знаю другого такого, способного на прощение, но…

— Я не такая, как мой отец, — сказала Эмили. Голос звучал плохо сдерживаемой яростью. Дауд слышал в нем желание убить. — Я не представляю, как он вообще сумел… простить… тебя, — она поморщилась, будто сама мысль была ей противна, и Дауд воспринимал это как должное: как-то, что он заслужил.

Он заставил себя взглянуть на нее. Эмили глядела, подняв подбородок.

Конечно, это была уже не маленькая десятилетняя девочка, перепуганная до смерти.

Это была убийца, которая не раскаивалась ни за одно из своих убийств.

— Мой меч еще не в твоем сердце, лишь потому что мой отец смотрит на тебя так, будто ты делаешь его счастливым, — сказала Эмили серьезно и медленно, как будто заставляя себя. — И пока это так, ты будешь жить.

Дауд серьезно кивнул, принимая каждое слово.

— У вас есть право ненавидеть, — повторил Дауд. — Но еще у вас есть обязанность: вернуть империю в свои руки. Так что, прошу вас, давайте оставим распри на потом. Займемся тем, чем должны заняться.

Эмили глубоко вдохнула и медленно выдохнула, успокаиваясь. Она холодно кивнула.

— Хорошо, — согласилась она. — Мы пойдем вместе.

Дауду подумалось, ей не составит труда спихнуть его с какой-нибудь крыши и обставить это как несчастный случай.

Хотя нет, она не захочет такой его смерти. Ей бы хотелось, чтобы он мучился, и чтобы у нее была возможность на это смотреть. Дауд ее за это не осуждал, просто не мог осуждать. Но она этого не сделает. Он знал, чувствовал это. Мысль о Корво ей не позволит.

_**Эмили** _

Пока Соколов подвозил их к удобному месту, Дауд объяснил ей, что проще всего пробраться в особняк Стилтона будет, если помочь одной из группировок: либо смотрителям, либо стенателям. Эмили сразу же выбрала вторых, и он не стал с ней спорить.

Так они и оказались во дворе-колодце со случайно активированной сиреной и ее оглушающим воем, на которой через полсекунды сбегутся все бандиты округи.

— Леди Эмили, — Дауд повернулся к ней и протянул руку. — Позволите пригласить вас на танец?

Эмили посмотрела на руку, затянутую в перчатку, бросила взгляд на воющую сирену и кивнула, вкладывая свою ладонь в его.

Прикосновение обожгло ее Бездной. Внутренне Эмили вздрогнула, ее обдало дрожью, метка загудела от соприкосновения с другим меченым, и она вдруг ощутила себя так, будто так и должно быть, будто она… в безопасности.

Мысль ей не понравилась. Но размышлять над этим слишком долго времени не было.

Дауд дернул ее на себя, мимо просвистела пуля.

Эмили извернулась и, не выпуская его руки из своей, выстрелила, попадая в чью-то голову.

Эмили видела очень много балов и танцоров за всю свою жизнь, но, признаться честно, подобные «танцы», включающие в себя кровь и выстрелы, нравились ей куда больше. Это было даже весело, и настороженная злоба в груди постепенно растворялась, уступая место жгучей под кожей эйфории. Дауд вел уверенно и умело, и его присутствие рядом больше не воспринималось, как угроза.

Когда они закончили, то кровь была повсюду, слишком много, но Эмили это не волновало. У них еще были дела.

***

— Вы чем занимались? — выдавил Корво.

— Это не наша кровь, — уверил Дауд с усмешкой. Эмили громко и весело фыркнула, приваливаясь к железному борту. Ноги ее плохо держали, она вся была красная и мокрая.

— Было потрясающе, — выдохнула она сквозь смешок, не стирая широкой улыбки с лица, а потом показала на Дауда лезвием: — Я все еще ненавижу тебя, кстати.

Дауд в ответ кивнул. Эмили видела, как в уголках его губ спряталась скупая улыбка.

**Корво**

Для следующей вылазки Корво восстановился достаточно, чтобы идти вместе с Эмили, хоть ранение еще и давало о себе знать. Но, когда они вернулись, то он все еще не мог уложить в голове рассказанное ему Чужим.

Тот вообще говорил очень много: и про Далилу, и про ритуалы. Корво с Эмили знали все это и до него, но…

— Почему ты ничего не сказал мне? Про Далилу? И ее заточение?

Дауд посмотрел на него и нахмурился.

— Откуда ты знаешь?

— Чужой…

Дауд хмыкнул.

— Конечно, кто же еще мог все разболтать.

Он отвел взгляд и пожал плечами.

— Мне… не казалось это важным.

— Не казалось важным?! — Корво почти вскрикнул, резко осекся и больно прикусил язык, стушевавшись. — Ты спас Эмили, — он резко упал до шепота. — Ты спас мою дочь, ты…

Дауд пожал плечами. Выглядел он смятенно.

— Я… возможно.

— Не возможно. Ты сделал это. Почему ты думаешь, что это неважно?

— Потому что это никогда не исправит того, что я сделал до того, — ответил Дауд неожиданно резко. — Никогда не искупит.

— Почему ты так решил? — пробормотал Корво разбито.

Со стороны лестницы послышались шаги. Корво напрягся, увидев Эмили, но та лишь коротко взглянула на них и небрежно, скомкано бросила:

— Спасибо.

Она тут же скрылась, завернув к себе.

Корво сглотнул и перевел взгляд обратно на Дауда.

Выглядел тот так, будто ему всадили нож между ребер.

— Она стала относиться к тебе попроще после того, как вы вместе…

— Перебили целую банду, — закончил за него Дауд. — Совместные убийства сближают.

Корво эти слова не понравились.

Дауд посмотрел на него печально.

— До Дануолла несколько недель пути. И за все это время нам ничего не нужно делать.

Корво опустил взгляд на метку. Ее покалывало.


	6. Эпилог

— Дай мне две минуты, — попросил Корво едва слышно. Эмили взглянула на него с такой вселенской усталостью во взгляде, что ему стало совестно. Точно таким же взглядом она коротко окинула Дауда. Потом посмотрела на Билли... ее настоящее имя Эмили узнала совсем недавно — та курила, уйдя на нос корабля. Эмили кивнула и, вздохнув, перемахнула через борт. 

Корво повернулся к Дауду. 

Выглядел тот, как человек, который с самого начала знал, что так все и кончится, но все равно этого конца боялся. 

— Чем вы займетесь? — спросил Корво негромко. Дауд взглянул на Билли, щурясь. Пожал плечами.

— Вернемся на Серконос. У всех у нас еще есть незаконченные дела, — ответил он, возвращая взгляд Корво. 

Метка беспомощно загудела.

Корво бы так хотелось вернуться сюда. К нему. Потом, после того, как с Далилой будет покончено. Он бы так хотел, чтобы мир вокруг него перестал быть огромной чередой противопоставлений, чтобы ему не пришлось выбирать, чтобы можно было получить все и сразу. 

Как будто он заслужил.

Корво не сумел выдавить из себя «прощай». Вместо этого он коротко поцеловал его, чужие губы больно обожгли, как будто раскаленным железом. На затылок неожиданно легла тяжелая рука, некрепко сжала волосы, но тут же отпустила. Корво было недостаточно. Ему бы хотелось еще. Но времени не было. 

Никогда уже не будет.

Он отстранился, отступил и больше не смог посмотреть Дауду в лицо.

Эмили ждала его на каменной набережной.


End file.
